


Puppy Tails

by RoseDarkfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Being safe with those two, Dogs as a Group referred as The Pack, Explicit Language, F/M, Grillby has a Special ability, Grillby likes the OC, Grillby's Place, Grillbz is a Gremlin, Mentions of Child Molestation, Mentions of Lewd Thoughts, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of Sans' Promise, Mentions of ecto, Mild Gore, Monsters are in the Underground, OC is a Dog Monster, Papyrus Appearance!, Papyrus gets mentioned a lot, Pup PoV, Pup's True Name, Sad Ending, Sans is Unsure about his own feelings, Sans is nervous, Self Ship Week, Strangers to Aquaintances, Threats, Treason, Tush Grope, mild violence, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Self Ship week! New Challenge!Day 1: First MeetingDay 2: ConfessionsDay 3: Dating Start!Day 4: Disagreement/ReconciliationDay 5: Hand HoldingDay 6: Clothing SwapDay 7: Now Kiss
Relationships: Dogamy/Dogaressa (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020





	1. Day 1: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea in my mind how this is going to works. Wish me luck.

Mount Ebott was said to be one of those perilous climbs. Simply because most who ever dared to climb it was never heard from again. So the people of Ebott Town were led to believe that it was best not to venture to it. The young child ran towards the mountain wearing a blue sweater with two pink stripes around their waist, a pair of denim jeans, and a set of brown boots. Their hair pulled over their eyes making the one watching them wonder how it was the child knew where they were going. As they ran towards the mountain the person wearing a black hoodie moved their hand to their chest stroking an area where their heart was. 

  
  


Sadness washed over them because they knew what fate the child might end up. And at the same time they became filled with HOPE that this child would be the final one. The one that the thriving civilization under the mountain needed. For in that mountain they knew they would see their long lost lover once again. 

~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Sans groaned, pressing his phalanges to the top of his skull while he made what felt like forever trek into town. Maybe it wasn’t that long but today he wasn’t feeling it. Papyrus had been especially harder on him today it felt like. But Sans loved letting him do it because it made Papyrus happy. And seeing a big smile on his cool little bro’s face made it all that much better. Stars, even now Sans was grinning because he could hear the pure giddiness in his brother’s voice. It soothed the irritation that he had been struck with. 

  
  


He was a simple skeleton who just wanted a few good laughs, some good sleep, mounds of ketchup, and his brother’s happiness. Sure he was a bit thicker in comparison to the normal skeletons in the anatomy books that he found in the dump. Dressed in a thick blue hoodie with a grey hood and a white t-shirt. The black shorts cascaded past his knees giving him something comfortable for him to trudge around Snowdin in. To top it off he wore a mismatched set of socks with a pair of cotton candy pink fuzzy slippers. It was his signature look and the clothes were super soft. He had an appreciation for soft things. 

  
  


Throwing open the door to the only bar and grill in Snowdin he was instantly greeted by the warmth the owner constantly kept. Grillby’s was a peaceful place where everyone could gather and enjoy a good meal. It was the folks that were around Snowdin, and usually they were the same ones that inhabited Grillby’s every night. The dogs had not arrived yet though it seemed from their patrols. 

  
  


Crossing the threshold he made his way up to the bar taking time to say hello to the patrons who were there. He settled himself in his usual spot at the bar. When the dogs were in the place they managed to surround the whole area. Lesser Dog, or as they sometimes called him Picasso since he did weird art things tended to play poker by himself. And he managed racking up a debt of a thousand gold to himself. Sans admitted that was a magic trick. But Grillby paid him handsomely to keep people from going into the kitchen. Sans found that out the hard way the last time he tried to sneak ketchup.

  
  


DogAmy and DogRessa had just started dating a few years back. They were the cutest pair. Plus Ressa was the only female out of the pack. If she wasn’t so into Amy Sans might have sucked up some gumption to ask her out. Greater Dog, often preferred GD, usually just sat down at the table listening to the other dogs while they rambled on. Sans assumed with the way GD got excited that the acronym of his name did not mean Greater Dog, instead it meant Good Dog. Then there was the one that Sans clashed with often. Doggo, not that Sans had an issue with him. But it was the other way around. Doggo didn’t like Sans because Sans often used shortcuts just to appear. And Doggo was always on guard for things that moved. Whenever Sans was around the others Doggo would purposefully ignore him. 

  
  


“evenin’ grillbz, place don’ seem so  _ hot _ ? what’s goin’ on did someone  _ smoke  _ the dogs out of yur place?” Sans snickered getting the fire elemental to chuckle lightly. 

  
  


“No Sans. They are out spending time with a long lost pack mate. They should be here soon though.” Grillby spoke his voice hissing with the softer consonants. And crackling at the harder ones. 

  
  


“lon’ lost pack mate? wasn’ aware there was another pack mate.” Sans spoke feeling his bone brows crease together in confusion.

  
  


“Perhaps because they tend to come and go of their own accord. They very rarely come out in public; more than likely they won’t be coming with the dogs. A pity though because I would like to meet them. From what I understand Doggo had a long standing relationship with them for a while.” Grillby chuckled, picking up a glass so that he could use a cloth to wipe off the water spots that had been left from the dishwasher. 

  
  


“yur kiddin’? ya mean to tell me that someone actually dated that treat lovin’ puppy?” Sans rested his elbow on the counter opening his palm so that it could slide under the bottom of his mandible. 

  
  


"Say what you want about Doggo. I know the two of you don't see eye to socket. But for a few months he actually gave up treats." Grillby pulled out a little red bottle that had a pointed tip at the top of it. Placing it in front of Sans. "I would still like to meet them. Each one of the dogs has spoken fondly about them."

  
  


The dogs were loyal that's why and this person was their packmate they would look out for them. It sounded like things didn't last for Doggo relationship wise. Looking up at Grillby he watched the elemental sag. “Doggo wanted to progress to the bond. Sadly they weren’t ready for such a thing. Apparently Ressa backed them up too.”

  
  


“how do ya know that?” Sans asked, taking the bottle from Grillby gently. Parting his teeth to show two prominent fangs that neared the corners of his mouth. Each monster had fangs the size of said fangs though depended on the monster. Boss monsters tended to be more prominent than minor monsters. Looking at the minor monsters Sans would say they were comparable to that anime Alphys likes to watch. What was it again? Oh yeah, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie; yeah that's how he pictured minor monster’s fangs. 

  
  


Sans sucked at the tip of the ketchup bottle while waiting for Grillby sighed. “Doggo might have grumbled about it later that night. Got worse about a week later because his datemate had gone missing. Guess he said something that might have hurt their feelings. Ressa was rather down during that time.”

  
  


Sans recalled that Ressa had looked as if she had lost a pup that day. Not even scratch behind the ears could get Ressa’s tail wagging. If they were a part of the pack there was a chance that they were a pup to be fair. “I am only telling you this because I do not know what kind of mood Doggo will be in when he gets back. So do not tease him tonight if his mood is down.”

  
  


Sans was kind of miffed about this little exchange but in that same thought he was grateful. What Sans did to Doggo was playing; if he were in a mood tonight though then Doggo might 

a different reproach towards his teasing. One that could escalate into a fight. “alright grillbz i will try to keep my gremlinin’ to a minimum at least till ‘m sure that he can take it.”

  
  


Grillby nodded his head going back to cleaning the glass. “I just hope they bring them back here. I would like to meet this person.”

  
  


Sans chuckled curious about this person as well especially if they could get Doggo to give up those dog treats. Though there were times where Sans would actually steal a few of them. So the fact that Doggo had gotten back into doing them meant that he made them more often. Sitting back on the stool he shoved his hands into his hoodie feeling the three treats he had stored away. Yeah, those would be something for him to enjoy later. 

  
  


The door at the front of the bar was thrown open signaling the arrival of the pack. They came in noisily sounding excited about some sort of recent event. Then again Sans knew for a fact that GD and Picasso could get excited about just a few pets. Turning in his seat he watched them all make their way to their table. Sort of in the center of Grillby’s, usually Picasso went right for his spot near the bar. Not today it seemed he snagged two chairs and dragged them over to the table with the other dogs. Doggo came in and sat at the table while everyone settled in their seats. Ressa and GD had an empty spot between them that Sans chuckled about. Though what he had said to Grillby stuck in his mind. Best to take in how Doggo’s current mood is before acting.

  
  


Doggo was conversing more than he normally did. Grillby hummed grabbing the menus so that he could at least attempt to ask them what they wanted. They did actually order food but like Sans their orders rarely changed. Each one of them would get a round of burgers and pints of fresh water. Sans hopped down from his barstool walking closer so that he could hear their conversation. 

  
  


“Good evening, are we going to try something new tonight?” Grillby spoke in a low hum but the conversation amongst the dogs was too loud. 

  
  


Amy grabbed one of the cups hitting it in a soft dull manner. But their sensitive hearing signaled that they heard it. Everyone’s voices settle into silence. Their ears perked up while they focused on Grillby. “Would you like your usual or would you like to try something new on the menu tonight?” Grillby held out the menu to them getting Amy to reach up plucking it out of the elemental’s hands.

  
  


Ressa leaned over to look at the menu with her date mate. “Get her a burg. She looks so tiny in comparison to the last time we saw her.” She piped in getting Doggo to snatch up the menu from Amy.

  
  


“Pup deserves something different than the standard burg. Does Grillbz have any steaks?” Doggo huffed his eyes shifting from side to side over the menu. Mumbling something about how they should have gone to MTT’s place. They had steaks. So this packmate was a her and she was indeed a dog monster. Sans moved over to the table getting each one of the dogs’ attention.

  
  


“Hey Sans!” Ressa and Amy spoke in unison getting Doggo to clench tighter to the menu. “You’re here earlier than us today.”

  
  


“hey! the whole pack is sittin’ at the same table are we havin’ a  _ pawty _ ?” Sans smiled when he got the table to share in a good amount of snickers and chuckles. Doggo not once glancing up from his menu. 

  
  


“We have been out visiting with a packmate Sans. We figured it was about time for us to have dinner before we head home for the evening.” Amy offered up getting Doggo to slam down the menu in response.

  
  


“He doesn’t need to know about Pup.” Doggo snapped getting ears to droop from most of the table except Amy. 

  
  


“Sans is more than welcome to join us. He is a good friend to us. Always feeding us scraps under the table or giving us scratches under the muzzle.” Amy spoke but Sans could hear the dominance that was underlying those words. When it came down to it Amy was the pack alpha. 

  
  


“He might get quite  _ bonely  _ if he were to return to the bar.” Sans tensed at the new voice that intruded in on the conversation. It was a feminine one dipping into a slightly husky after tone. The dogs were all looking past him which got to turn around. 

  
  


They were small about a foot and a half shorter than Sans. Their face was mostly shrouded by the hood that surrounded it. Reaching up she removed the hood from the top of her head noticing that she was a different coloration in comparison to the other dogs. Instead of her fur being the snowy white coloration that the dogs sported she had a chestnut brown colorating. She was much smaller than Ressa. Stars she was a lot smaller than any of the monsters in Grillby’s. 

  
  


Looking closer he could see that her eyes were two different colors. A pale green in the left and a sapphire blue in the right. Seemed a bit of an odd coloring for a dog but he wasn’t about to question it. His book of different dog species that he had found in the dump had all the various ones that humans classified as pets. His mind raked over the few breeds that would have floppy ears with curly fur like hers. Cocker Spaniel was the breed that came to mind. But the beanie atop her head told him that she was not well adjusted to the cold temperature of Snowdin. 

  
  


“Sans… this is Pup. She is returning from Hotland after a long work spell.” Ressa commented grasping his attention before his attention moved lower. The cloak she wore gave no other offer to what she looked like underneath. 

  
  


“pup huh? does that mean yur still usin’ the trainin’ pads?” Sans snickered, taking another sip from the bottle of ketchup. 

  
  


Those eyes locked onto the bottle of ketchup as a smile spread into her cheeks giving her a radiant look. “At least I am able to use the bathroom. How exactly are you able to go?” She scoffed playfully before bringing a gloved hand from under the cloak to stroke the bottom of her muzzle.

  
  


She could give as good as she got! That had him beaming; the corners of his smile reaching his sockets. He went to respond to her but Doggo cut in. “Here Pup why don’t you come sit over here with me?” Doggo gripped Pup’s upper arm getting her to turn her head slightly. Pulling her around the table to which she followed him. 

  
  


Doggo had drug the extra chair that Picasso had drug over on the other side. Doggo slid his hand over her hood trying to remove it from her shoulders. Pup allowed Doggo to remove the large cloth from her making sure to fold it once it was fully in his possession. Underneath she wore a thick black turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans that fit her body. 

  
  


Sans admitted now that his night just got really interesting but he had been faced with a decision. Whether to join the dogs so he could find out more about her or go back to his spot at the bar. Normally he didn’t sit with them so it might seem a bit out of character for him to just join them. “welp ‘m gonna go enjoy my burg at the bar.” He made sure to wave before he walked back over towards the bar. 

  
  


Grillby had come back to make the burgs for the table and for Sans. And Sans really wanted to mind his own business but he found his attention constantly moving to the table. There was another she dog that was a part of The Pack. And there was something about her that had him just focused on her. He silently hoped that maybe something would ease this sudden interest. 

  
  


After Grillby had finished passing out the drinks Sans found the fire elemental stationed behind the bar. Seeming to take interest in the extra packmate that had joined the dogs. “She’s cute.” Grillby chuckled getting Sans to look up at him.

  
  


“yeah. bit of a cold climate for her i think though.” Sans responded unable to help turning in his chair to look at the table. The dogs were all talking amongst themselves. While Pup sat there smiling as she listened to them talk about their day. 

  
  


“I do believe so as well. All the other dogs have white fur to adjust to the climate out here. Plus they are a bit more on the fluffy side. She has some fluff but her breed is meant for places like perhaps Waterfall or Hotland.”

  
  


“mmm... willin’ to bet that she stays in waterfall. but they should have known where she was if that was the case.” The underground wasn’t that big of an area and it sounded like she must have found a good spot to hide. Which makes Sans wonder what had actually happened between Doggo and Pup.

  
  


“It is curious where she has been. I did not expect her to be that cute though. I wonder if she is up for a new relationship?” Grillby spoke and Sans admitted silently to wondering that same thing.

  
  


“Excuse me.” Sans turned at that voice knowing who he was about to find behind him. Sure enough Pup stood right behind him but her attention was focused on Grillby. Now that she was standing in front of him without that beanie. He could actually see the little blue bows that were adorned above her ears close to her head. They had these little white specks on him that made him curious. 

  
  


“Yes my dear?” Grillby hummed though Sans noted how it rolled off into a low purr. 

  
  


“What’s in that bottle that he has?” Sans noticed that she was pointing to the hand in which he held his ketchup bottle.

  
  


“Oh why that is ketchup my dear. Sans has this affixation to the stuff. Are you wanting a drink perhaps?” Grillby’s body went straight before stepping back so that he could show off the wall of various alcohols. 

  
  


Sans kept his focus on Pup though watching her brows furrow. There was a charcoal colored strap that stretched from her shoulder down to her side. Telling Sans that she had something there. One of her hands slid to the middle of the back pulling it upwards till the bag was at the center of her chest. The top flipped open giving Sans the briefest view of the contents within. A phone, a pen and a pencil, a small book, something made of leather that was foldable(a wallet he assumed), and something that jingled at the bottom of the bag. Pup slid a paw into the bag pulling out a pair of glasses and a small black crushed velvet bag with silver ties.

  
  


Placing the glasses over the bridge of her muzzle. They looked to be like they were custom made from how large they were. There was a crack down the center of the right one which made Sans curious about them. “can’ see the bottles can ya?” He chuckled, getting her large mismatched eyes to focus on him.

  
  


A smile spread over her face but it did not reach her eyes. Almost like she was expecting him to say something else about them. After a few seconds passed she must have realized he wasn’t going to say anything. “Well… I am supposed to wear glasses. I kind of stumble through the underground because I refuse to wear them. Don’t get me wrong I do love them. Gerson made these for me but I tripped on something in Waterfall and they hit a rock. Thus resulting in this:” She stroked a paw over the crack.

  
  


“yanno i think alphys might be able to fix them for ya.” Sans hummed admiring the craftsmanship that was taken in the glasses. He could see the intricate designs that the old General had placed on them. Making them more feminine for her, he could see why she would continue to use them even with the crack. Hard to believe the old soft shell had commanded monster armies in the time of the human and monster wars.

  
  


“Guess I will have to make my way to Hotlands at some point then. Thanks for the tip.” She moved to take a seat on the stool next to him plopping down the small bag. “I suppose one drink is something I can afford.” 

  
  


Sans watched her pull out a handful of gold placing them on the counter in front of Grillby. She looked up at the fire elemental though her smile was uneasy. “What can this get me?”

  
  


Looking down at the small pile of coins Sans was suddenly noticing what condition she was in. That turtleneck she wore had holes in it revealing chestnut colored fur. The top of the turtle neck was split along the rim. Her jeans had holes in the knees and looked to be rather tight fitted with a few of the belt loops ripped upwards. She had attempted to fix them by haphazardly sewing them with what looked to be spider thread. Which told him why she didn’t have a lot of money. 

  
  


If Muffet could charge for it she would. Her little bake sales that she held in Hotlands often made the people of the Underground go broke. And there was no weaseling out of one her spider infused baked treats. 

  
  


Grillby looked down at the coins, a look of sadness was registering over his normally stoic features. Pup must have noticed because Sans could see her ears lowering slightly against her head. “Oh um… know what, don't worry about it. I don’t need a drink anyways.” She slid a paw over the coins. Avoiding from looking at the Fire Elemental who walked closer to the bar. 

  
  


Grillby slid his hand over the top of hers and it made the both of them freeze. Sans knew that Grillby was able to sense the true nature of someone. So why did Grillby freeze up or more importantly why did she? If Grillby did use his magic on her it was supposed to go unnoticed. Or so the elemental had said. Sans never purposefully sought out to find out what the elemental was capable of doing. But the elemental had shared the little magic trip over drinks after they had gotten to be close friends.

  
  


Grillby’s hand moved over her wrist lightly tracing his thumb along the side of it. A smile forming over his face while his other hand went to remove his glasses. “I could use a waitress if you are willing to oblige. You don’t look like the type to go out patrolling for  _ humans _ .”

  
  


“Oh I would be a burden. I don’t know the first thing about waitressing. I just mostly help with odd jobs around Waterfall and Hotland. I was helping in Temmie Village but they were trying to save up for colleg. I understood so I kind of just kept mosing along.” She chuckled nervously reaching back to stroke the back of her neck. “Really I don’t need a drink.” She slipped her hand from Grillby’s grip backing up so that she put a safe distance between them. 

  
  


“Well how about I get you a drink and start up a tab. Sans here is notorious for his tab. And maybe I can somehow manage to talk you into working here.” Grillby smiled at Pup and it warmed Sans’ soul to see the old bar keep attempting to look after her. “Would you like me to bring it to your table or would you like to drink it at the bar?” 

  
  


When Grillby turned his back to her he missed the way she looked over her shoulder. Looking back at the table where the dogs were sitting. Sans noticed the way that Doggo was keeping an eye on her. There was an uneasy aura about her before she took a seat back at the bar. Sans was understandable that they had been dating but Pup was clearly uncomfortable around Doggo. Maybe he should have words with Doggo later. 

  
  


“yur welcome to sit at the bar kid.” He took a sip out of the ketchup bottle noticing that she was watching him the entire time. Humming to himself he wondered if she would even like the stuff. Most monsters thought he was weird because he preferred condiments as a drink. A lot of them didn’t realize that wasn’t the only thing in Sans’ bottle though. “not that ‘m offended or nuthin’ but starin’ at someone like that may give them the wron’ impression.” 

  
  
  


Her attention turned to look at the counter making Sans choke on the ketchup. She was a really sweet kid but he swore she was super skittish and he didn’t know what was giving her that feeling. “hey i was jokin’ sweetheart. relax a bit. i swear ya are actin’ like a shadow is goin’ to jump out an’ nab ya.”

  
  


Pup tried to laugh but she did not sound at all happy. Looking over to the table he could see the way a lot of the dogs were watching. That was strange. Looking over at Pup the way she shifted from left to right. He wanted her to be comfortable. “hey…” Sans spoke in his lazy drawl. 

  
  


She looked out of the corner of her left eye, it was the pale green one. It was pretty and made him think back to the leaves of the flowers that Asgore kept in his courtyard. Looking around he knew that this was better done with a door. The lady’s voice from behind it made him feel good when she gave a good hearty laugh. Maybe that’s what Pup needed was a good laugh. Curling his phalanges into his hand creating a fist. Rapping them gently two times on the bartop. “knock knock.”

  
  


Now she fully faced him but her head tilted on its side. Her ear dangling slightly away from her head. It must have dawned on her shortly after that because that little o shape her mouth made turned into a small grin. “Who’s there?”

  
  


“Honey bee…” This was one of them sweet ones. And he was hoping that she would enjoy it.

  
  


“Honey bee who?” Now her entire body turned to face him making him admire the way she propped her hands up on the top of her knees. Looking down he could see little black boots adorning her feet. 

  
  


He paused for a second, lifting his eye lights up to look her in the face. He could see the way she was anticipating the punch line. “Honey bee a dear an’ get me a soda?”

  
  


She snorted a little, making her move her paw in front of her muzzle. “I was not expecting you to know sweet jokes.” Her voice came out muffled by her hand. “Would you mind if I do one?” Oh stars, Sans could get on board with that. 

  
  


“sure kid knock yurself out.” Sans looked over to see Grillby placed a little bluish green drink in front of her. It was done up in a small tumbler. It was very rare for Sans to see that one because Grillby only pulled it out for himself when he had a stressful day. The fact that he was giving it to Pup meant something. 

  
  


Pixie Tonic it was a drink made with thoughts of the water pixies that they read in one of those human books. Since Grillby was a fire elemental monster the Pixie Tonic would mimic the sensation of cooling of water. Turning his head to look at Grillby who was now staring fondly at Pup like he figured out something. Sans must have missed it. 

  
  


Pup’s hand slid over the glass instinctually; registering that the glass was placed in front of her. Bringing it up to her muzzle she took a gentle drink from it. Her body gave a light jerk once she removed the glass from her lips. “Oof that’s yummy.” 

  
  


She clapped her paws together looking a lot better than she had before that drink. Grillby had seemed to know how to ease. “Why did the skeleton run up the tree?”

  
  


He heard this one before but it was cute that she thought along those lines. “why?” 

  
  


She gave a good snicker using her paw to cover her mouth. “Because a dog wanted to eat his bones.” That had the dogs all laughing making Sans look over at them. Every one of them was laughing at the cute little dog and bone joke. Everyone except Doggo. Looking back at Pup, Sans figured she was very cared for. The Pack was just looking out for her. He could make do and befriend a sweetie like her. After all she seemed to like jokes. “alright princess buckle up sans is gonna take ya for a ride on the pun train.”

  
  


Sans took the time joking and punning with Pup. Grillby kept her up with her drink until Sans signaled that she had enough. Sans had been extremely pleased when she sat there eating her burg with him. Normally he would have done the whole loosening the cap to the ketchup bottle trick; but she had beat him to it. She howled with laughter when his burger became drenched in the red gooey stuff. And yes, Sans ate that ketchup drenched burger because it was delicious. Most of the dogs had headed home with the exception of Doggo. Who was now approaching the bar. “Hey Pup, we better get you home.” He started placing his hand on Pup’s arm.

  
  


Sans watched Pup’s face flash from the big smile she had worn most of the night to a frown. Turning in her seat she looked Doggo in the face. “Alright. Just give me a bit if that’s okay?”

  
  


Doggo nodded his head going back to the table to sit down. Sans should interject her leaving with Doggo but he didn’t know the whole situation either. She was a lot of fun to hang around and she had been a big relief to his once crappy day. “hey princess?” Sans spoke mentally screaming at himself for using that term on her. “ya don’ mind if i call ya princess do ya?”

  
  


He watched her deep umber colored brows arch upwards at that question. Her eyes lidding softly while a small smile graced her muzzle. “I don’t mind honestly.”

  
  


Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket he retrieved his phone. Swapping numbers was more of Papyrus’ thing but this was one of those usual times. “when yur feelin’  _ bonely _ ya could give me a text. maybe then we can be  _ bonely _ together?” He felt sheepish about asking this and the way he stated it he kind of wanted to smack himself in the head. 

  
  


Now that he thought about the way that Doggo was acting there was a possibility they would end up together. And here Sans was sending the signals that stated he was interested. Stars, what was wrong with him. Too busy getting lost in his skull only to snap out of it when soft fur touched his hand. Not even GD felt that soft. 

  
  


Watching while she readjusted her glasses she typed into his phone. Once she was done she passed him back his phone. “Thank you for the good time Sans. Grillby?” The elemental leaned in on the bar. “If you still want me as a waitress give me a few days? I just got back to Snowdin and have to make sure my home is well cared for.” 

  
  


“That's understandable.” Grillby passed her a black card with his name done up in pink print like the sign on the wall. “Give me a call when you are ready. I think you would be a nice addition to my bar. I look forward to hearing from you.”

  
  


Pup smiled before sliding off the stool just as Doggo approached. Holding out her cloak so she could slide her arms into it. She pulled the hood over her face flashing one last smile towards Sans. “Have a good night Sans.” 

  
  


“you too princess.” Sans spoke softly watching as Doggo placed his hand on the small of her back. When the two of them left Sans felt himself slump slightly. “what in asgore’s beard does she see in that guy?”

  
  


“In my professional opinion,” Grillby placed another bottle of ketchup in front of him. “she avoided him most of the night. She doesn’t want to talk to him.”

  
  


“is that what ya read on her?” Sans looked up taking the bottle of ketchup. Feeling the spicy burn of the fire rum. It seemed stronger than what Grillbz normally did.

  
  


“Somethin’ like that.” Grillby spoke but it was enough for Sans to pick up on that Grillbz was lying. What exactly did the elemental read on Pup?


	2. Day 2: Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild Violence, Threats, Mentions of Torture

The next night Sans walked up to Grillby’s with hope that a certain female dog monster might be there. He had really enjoyed the way they interacted with one another the night before. The way she pulled his usual pranks on him was refreshing. Pulling his phone out of his pocket it dawned on him he could have texted to ask if she would be there tonight. That might have saved him some time trying to figure out what she was up to. Maybe he should have invited her back to the house. Paps might have enjoyed entertaining someone other than Sans for a change. 

  
  


The thought of her befriending his brother made him feel all giddy. Especially if she has a fond reaction towards puns like Sans did. They could work together on getting Paps to make his own puns some more. Sans always felt just a smidge of pride when Paps would pun. It just meant that Sans influenced him even if it was only that smidge. 

  
  


Now that he was in his phone he looked over the contacts not finding the name Pup. Did she not save her number on his phone? That would be quite a bummer since he was sure they enjoyed one another’s company. And he didn’t have a recollection of his contacts very well, so if there was a new name in there he wouldn’t find it. Though he did freeze when he read the name Princess. That made him chuckle and warmed up the idea of calling her Princess more often. Opening the text application he inserted her contact information.

  
  


PunnyGuy:  _ hey princess… _

  
  


Sans froze his typing wondering what he should say to her. He could treat her like he did everyone else. Then again, Grillby’s words from last night replayed in his mind. ‘Wonder if she would be up for a new relationship?’ Sans admitted to wanting to know the answer to that exact question. The dogs sure kept a close eye on her but they seemed to understand that she needed her space. 

  
  


Dating in the Underground was pretty simple if you felt compatible with someone then you would try it. Sans was just a bit more finicky than that. He longed to learn about someone before jumping straight into the dating scene. How long had it been since he dated Cinnie? The little lavender colored bunny that ran the Inn. They ended the things when one of the older buns started to get into it with Sans. He was still friends with Cinnie though. 

  
  


Maybe he could get to know Pup over another drink tonight. If she was there. Sans wished that she had taken Grillbz up on his offer for her to work at the bar. Then he would know for sure she was there. 

  
  


PunnyGuy:  _ hey princess, i wanted to say that i had a really good time last night. ya made my night that much better.  _

  
  


Sans hit send watching the text pop up into the large box. He rarely sent texts to anyone in the underground. There was nothing really worth sharing. Still he didn’t understand his interest in the chestnut colored dog monster. Maybe it was the way her clothes were worn. It reminded him of the time him and Paps had first come to Snowdin. Their clothes were tattered and ripped much like hers had been. There was no doubt by the way her shirt clung to her chest area that she had been a few years out of her striped shirt. 

  
  


A small ding popped through his phone making him look down. It signaled that he had gotten a new message. Opening the message he felt his grin widen seeing that it was from Princess.

  
  


Princess:  _ I had a lot of fun too. It gave me a new experience. Those aren’t very common down here. -.- But I would be glad to do it again anytime you want.  _

  
  


Did she have a clue what she was inviting into her life? She must have since he was known through Waterfall as a prankster. The little trick with the telescope was still a very amusing one. Even if Paps had gotten caught at least two times. Sans was still willing to bet that she lived in Waterfall. He really wanted to ask her if she would be at Grillby’s tonight but he recalled her stating she needed to get her home straightened.  _ heh she must be a bit of a neat freak like paps. though her clothes state otherwise. like she really doesn’ have much nice thin’s. maybe i should see is jazzy might be willin’ to loan her some new clothin’. if grillbz does hire her then it’s likely he won’ allow her to wear such rags. _

  
  


Monsters didn’t have an abundance of ways to get things for them to be interested. They either got them from the dump. Made them from items from the dump. Or bought them from vendors he procured items from the dump. Pretty much if one wanted something they had to get it from the dump. The capital actually had some nice vendors that would make fancy smancy clothing for those who could afford it. In Snowdin the cold temperature didn’t give them the chance to really enjoy those clothes. Less one was at Grillby’s. 

  
  


_ poor kid doesn’ seem like she can afford much. i do odd jobs but i can afford to get paps material that we can sew together for him.  _ Sans really wanted her to take the job at Grillby’s now. Grillby would make sure she was looked after. 

Looking down at the message he stopped a few feet away from Grillby’s so he could focus on his texting. Papyrus had insisted that Sans wear gloves which served to puzzle him. Heh Paps puzzled him. Sans took a moment to have a silent chuckle at the pun he made before refocusing on texting Pup. He started off by asking her if she would like to come over to his place but he erased that. Then he asked if she would like to have another drink. Nope, he erased that.

  
  


“Hey Sans!” Someone called out his name, ripping his attention away from the text message that he was trying to type. 

  
  


Doggo stood in front of his pathway towards Grillby’s and damn did he look worse for wear. Deep bags were under his eyes telling Sans that Doggo hadn’t gotten a wisp of sleep it seemed. Yikes had things gone that bad last night? “sup doggo?” Sans responded keeping his tone friendly. Maybe he could get Doggo to be a drinking buddy for the night. 

  
  


“Don’t sup Doggo me.” Doggo snapped his charcoal colored eyes fixing on Sans while his hands moved out beside him. “You stay away from Pup. She doesn’t need a bonehead like you lazing about in her life.”

  
  


What in the stars? Where was all this coming from? “no offense doggo but i don’ think ya have a right to keep people away from her.”

  
  


“Oh, I’m not keeping people from her. Just you! You're a package deal with that brother of yours. Because where you go you bring the Royal Guard. Pup has a hard enough life down here. She don’t need Fish Bitch breathing down her neck!” Doggo growled.

  
  


“don’ go talkin’ smack about my bro, doggo. of all monsters ya should know what it means to protect a pack mate. paps is my pack mate.” Sans kept his tone level not raising it. Doggo seemed more tense than usual. Usually Doggo was mellow but that might be because of the treats. 

  
  


“I am protecting my pack mate. She is special to me.” Yeah, Sans could see that clearly. But what did Undyne have to do with Pup? 

  
  


“what kind of trouble could she get into with undyne?” Sans asked carefully.

  
  


“Doesn’t matter Sans. Just stay away from Pup. That’s your only warning.” Doggo stated firmly before moving towards Sans. Sans stiffened thinking that he might end up getting pulled into a battle. 

  
  


He could handle himself but if Doggo managed to land a hit then Sans was as good as dust. Doggo didn’t initiate an attack on him though he just continued past. But froze a few feet behind Sans. “Pup?” Doggo breathed. 

  
  


Sans turned on his heel to find Pup standing at the bridge that led into Snowdin. Her black cloak being held tightly around her small body. Her head was lowered so that the hood would cover her face. He could make out the way those big mismatched eyes spoke volumes of sadness. 

  
  


“hey princess.” Sans spoke casually. Doggo didn’t flinch from the word too focused on the female monster in front of him.

  
  


“Good evening Sans.” She murmured her tone hinting disappointment. And he doubted that disappointment was towards him. 

  
  


“Pup what are you doing here?” Doggo asked moving closer to her. Sans felt a bit of uneasiness watching as Doggo went to grasp ahold of her. Pup moved, backing up towards the bridge. 

  
  


“Grillby texted me asking me if I could come in. He wants to make sure that I have some food. Since I am still readjusting to the town. I was on my way to Grillby’s when I happened to hear what you had said to Sans.” Her words seemed to slice Doggo like a knife because his ears lowered to the side of his head. “You really must not have much confidence in me. We both know that Undyne and I have come to an agreement for my crime. And yet here you are tossing around that anyone associated with the Royal Guard should keep from me.”

  
  


“Pup I was just trying to-” Doggo’s voice was dropped to a low whisper.

  
  


“Assuming that I am unable to take care of myself. I don’t need that Doggo. Amy and Ressa know better than to try to do that to me. Why can’t you learn that?” Pup’s voice sounded hostile and Sans admitted he was mildly scared of her. Especially since he could feel the magical aura vibrating off her. 

  
  


She was small but she had some strong magic hidden within her. “hey princess don’ be so hard on him. i get him wantin’ to be protective over a packmate.”

  
  


Her hood lowered revealing her beanie covered head while her attention focused on him instead. Sans worried about her magic turning on him with the switch up. As soon as her attention switched the magical aura faded away. “Thank you for standing up for him, Sans. I would never hurt anyone. I don’t have that in me. I told him last night that he couldn’t keep me from making new friends though.”

  
  


“Pup please. You mean so much to me.” Doggo’s voice was in a near whisper. “I apologized last night for what I said to you. But you refuse to hear me out.”

  
  


Pup walked up to Doggo and now Sans worried that she might pull Doggo into a battle. Her hand moved up to Doggo’s cheek caressing it with those gloved paws. Sans was unable to make out what she said to him but soon after she took Doggo’s hand. Leading him across the bridge. Sans watched their interlocked hands, a sort of sadness washing over him though he couldn’t figure out why that was. 

  
  


“Sans,” He lifted his attention back up to look at Pup who looked at him. Humming a soft response to ensure that she knew he was paying attention. “Can you tell Grillby I might be a little late? I don’t want him to think I skipped out on him.” 

  
  


“sure can princess.” Sans chuckled getting her to nod her head. Sans watched as Pup and Doggo disappeared into the distance shortly after. What did she see in that mutt? Why was she walking him home instead of joining Sans in Grillby’s? 

  
  


Shoving his hands into his pockets he headed into Grillby’s. Figuring it would be better to wallow in his little pity party in the warmth. 

  
  


Stomping his way past the crowd Sans threw his hands on the bar top. “two bottles of ketchup extra spicy.” Sans grumbled, planting his face down on the edge of the counter. What was into him recently? He just met Pup and he was acting like she was meant for him! 

  
  


“You sure you really want to get that messed up tonight? Last time you did that, Papyrus came in here shaming me for letting you get that bad.” Grillby chuckled making Sans wince.

  
  


“pup told me to tell ya that she is gonna be late.” Sans sighed, ignoring the fact that Grillbz brought up Papyrus and the stern talking to the elemental had gotten.

  
  


“Oh? I thought she would be here now. Especially since she lives outside of Snowdin.” Grillby murmured making Sans pick up on the disappointment. “No matter I will make sure that I keep her food fresh.”

  
  


Sans lifted his head to narrow his white lights on Grillby. The left one glittering with a golden coloration for a second. “she stated ya texted her an’ yet i didn’ see her give ya her number last night?”

  
  


“Perhaps that’s because she didn’t.” Grillby chuckled, giving Sans his back while he prepped the drink. “I caught the digits while she typed them into your phone. So I memorized them just for the very reason she was coming.”

  
  


“that’s quite sneaky there grillbz. an’ creepy.” Sans retaliated watching Grillby pull out one of those red bottles. Taking the opportunity to fill it from the jug of ketchup he kept under the bar. The very one Sans got caught every so often stealing. 

  
  


“Well, what can I say I have quite an interest in the small monster.” Grillby replied, taking down the bottle of fire rum pouring a good amount in there. It soothed Sans’ temperament seeing how strong Grillbz was making the stuff. “Did she say why she would be late?”

  
  


“don’ think she had to. she escorted doggo across the bridge.” The sound of chairs clattering behind him got him to turn slowly. Just in time to see the remainder of the dogs rushing out the front of the bar. “uh... should i be concerned about that?”

  
  


“I would think so.” Grillby spoke while they watched the door being left open. Sans slipped off from the stool walking towards it wanting to get it closed. Taking a moment to look out the door watching all the dogs run in the same direction that Pup and Doggo had gone. He itched to find out what was going on. Instead he closed the door of Grillby’s making his way back to the bar. 

  
  
  


A few hours later Pup still hadn’t returned to Grillby’s. Currently Sans and Grillby were the only occupants of the now vacant bar. Sans was about six bottles into a good buzz. But he picked up on the depressed sensation that was emanating from Grillbz. “tis not like ya to be down grillbz. what’s sup?”

  
  


Grillby looked up at Sans with the same expression he used around all the customers. Sans could see right through it though. “Just worried about Pup is all. She seems like a nice monster, and yet when I touched her last night I could feel this pain through her.”

  
  


Sans’ interest was piqued by this. “what ya mean?”

  
  


Grillby sighed walking around the bar to sit down on the stool beside Sans. “My abilities have always been able to sense one’s true intentions. When I touched Pup though it went deeper. I was actually able to see a vision even if it was brief.”

  
  


“visions? like soulbond visions?” Sans asked. 

  
  


“Guess that could be the best way to explain it.” Grillby chuckled, moving his hand to the back of his neck. “I confess I’m not entirely sure of what I was seeing though. There is no place in the Underground that looks like that. Less it was in the Capital.”

  
  


Scrunching his bone brows together he wanted to ask him to clarify. Grillbz was being so vague about this subject but Sans knew better than to push. Grillbz didn’t like his ability because he could feel when someone was being dishonest. Much like Sans could tell. “I saw this golden hallway with stained glass windows. I recognized the Delta Rune on the windows from my days as a Forgemaster for King Asgore.”

  
  


Sans froze hearing what Grillby described. There was only one room like that in the entire Underground. One did not find that room though unless they were summoned there. And less he wanted them there. But last night was the first time that he had seen Pup, he didn’t recall seeing her before that. “I texted her earlier about it. She confessed that it was a constant bad dream she had. When I asked her to clarify she stated she got into some trouble with the Royal Guard a while back.”

  
  


“she mentioned somethin’ about that when doggo an’ i were talkin’ outside. did she mention what she got in trouble for?” Sans asked curiously. 

  
  


“She attempted to save a human child from Undyne.” Grillby’s voice was barely a whisper. And Sans understood the consequences that came for that. One did not attempt to save humans from the fate that they were doomed for. Being dusted would seem like a better treatment than what Pup must have endured. She would have been brought to the brink of dusting before she would be forced to use magical food to rejuvenate her. It was barbaric and Sans could see the pain that Agore experienced… it had been five years ago.

  
  


“wait ya said the pack was visitin’ a pack mate last night. has she been in the capital this entire time?” Sans asked, feeling the way his soul felt a sharp pierce at that realization. 

  
  


Grillby sighed but shrugged his shoulders. “She was going to talk to me about it tonight when she came for her food. But judging by the way the dogs fled out the door after you said she escorted Doggo back things might be going down.”

  
  


“do ya know why they fled?” Sans felt bad he was asking the elemental all these questions. 

  
  


“That might be because Doggo was the one to turn in the human child to Undyne.” Both Sans and Grillby turned to find Pup standing at the doorway of the bar. Looking a little worse for wear. Her hand cradling her side rather tight. Sans could make out the blue colored tip of Doggo’s spear poking out of her side. Both the elemental and the skeleton jumped to their feet. 

  
  


Blue stop signs! She wasn’t supposed to be moving not with that thing protruding from her. Yet, she continued forward, her body shaking slightly. “S-sorry I-I’m late.”

  
  


“stop movin’ princess.” Sans commanded getting her to freeze. “not supposed to be movin’ with that in ya.”

  
  


Sans didn’t get much more in words wise before large arms moved around her. GD scooped her up in his arms craddling her close as Ressa came running into the bar. “There you are.” She cooed at Pup. “You shouldn’t have ran off. You won’t have to worry about Doggo again. We will relocate your home somewhere else. Maybe in Waterfall this time.”

  
  


“ressa what happened?” Sans knew that his voice dropped two to three octaves but Pup was a packmate. And Doggo attacked her? For what reason?

  
  


Ressa turned her ears swishing behind her while she ripped the tip of the spear from Pup. Pup screamed out in pain, getting Grillby to move. Grabbing the bottle of Sea Tea that he kept on the top shelf. It was an emergency supply that Grillby used on Monsters who were close to falling down. Sans admitted he didn’t want to see Pup fall down. But he kept his attention focused on Ressa who was shaking. 

  
  


“Doggo has been mad at Pup since she attempted to save the human. She believes in a sort of peace with humans. Believes that if things were to be worked out that we could all live in harmony. But when Doggo caught the Kindness soul it had been when they were on a date. He was attempting to bring things a step further. He wanted to soulbond with her.” Ressa mentioned looking down trying to avert her attention from the Judgement eye that was centered on her. Sans was furious and he wanted to know the reasons for why Pup was hurt. “When he hurt the human Pup was furious. She screamed at him stating that he was truly a monster for hurting a child. Doggo responded by calling her an ungrateful mongrel. When she attempted to rescue the human from Undyne she not only caused herself to get punished but Doggo as well. Her’s was severe.”

  
  


“doggo seemed all lovey on her last night though.” Sans mentioned looking up at Pup who was being bottle fed by Grillby. 

  
  


“Because he still wanted the soulbond. He felt bad that she had suffered for as long as she did. So he attempted to get back with her last night. She told him she didn’t want to be with him. And it wasn’t because he captured a human and turned them into the Royal Guard. But because he showed what he truly thought of her.” Ressa turned to see that Grillby had finished feeding Pup the Sea Tea. 

  
  


“Pup is soft, I found her roaming the dump as a kid trying to scrounge up kindling for a fire. She had this hole in her leg that was wrapped in a makeshift bandage. I knew that she wouldn’t survive the frigid temperatures of Snowdin. I took her in and raised her as my own. When I met Amy he took right to Pup even though Pup was skittish around him.” Ressa mentioned showing that to Ressa this was her pup. And Doggo might have just earned him a death sentence if Amy wasn’t feeling generous. This wasn’t just a pack mate anymore this was the Alpha’s kid. 

True the Royal Guard had it’s laws but Pup was back with them. Only for her to be nearly killed by Doggo. Looking down at the spear tip that was in Ressa’s hand he noticed the red spot that was staining her fur. That was quite curious in itself. 

  
  


“She should heal. Did he attack her after they walked out of town?” Grillby asked his hand moving to smooth over Pup’s brow allowing Sans to see that she wasn’t wearing her beanie. 

  
  


“No, that was done shortly after we all arrived. Apparently Doggo couldn’t handle her rejection the third time around. Guess he is still living with the issues that his punishment gave him. But she did not deserve to get attacked. Poor thing didn’t even defend herself.” Ressa hummed clicking her tongue to get GD to turn. 

  
  


“Wait Ressa.” Grillby spoke before GD could turn out the door. “Please allow her to stay here until she is fully healed. You and Amy will have to deal with Doggo or will want to. I am sure you don’t want to have to constantly keep an eye on Pup.”

  
  


Ressa looked at Grillby moving her hand back to rub the back of her neck. “That desperate to get her to be your waitress?” Ressa asked but Sans knew better. The Pack knew what might happen to Pup when she was around Doggo. 

  
  


What Pup did must have brought great shame to The Pack. Especially since she was a part of them. No, Sans didn’t believe that they would allow Doggo to hurt her on purpose but Grillbz wasn’t risking it. Sans could see the fact that Grillby was going to protect the young monster. But Ressa was technically Pup’s mother. There was clear concern on her face even as she looked up at Grillby with those milk chocolate colored eyes. 

  
  


“I am.” Grillby lied walking up to GD holding his arms out to take Pup. 

  
  


Ressa nodded her head slowly signaling for GD to pass Pup. “The Pack will come see her everyday until she is better. I am only allowing you to take her because I trust you Grillby. Her and The Royal Guard are on good terms now so you won’t have to worry about them storming through here to get their paws on her.” Ressa paused on that thought before her gaze became firmer. “If they do, you send word to me. And I will deal with them, personally.”

  
  


“I will keep that in mind Ressa. And thank you for that information.” Grillby murmured, getting Pup to look up at him. “I do believe that tab of yours just went up sufficiently. You might want to consider working for me more seriously.” Sans could pick up on the teasing tone that the Elemental carried.

  
  


Pup gave a weak smile but nodded her head. “Alright fireman. Soon as I am up for it I will be a waitress at your bar.” She responded before looking over to Ressa. “I am sorry mom.”

  
  


“There is nothing to be sorry for Pup. Doggo is being unfair to you and he will be dealt with. One does not attack one’s pack mate. No matter if you are denied mate dating.” Ressa’s face then turned to a sad one. “Are you sure he isn’t the one you want though?”

  
  


“He could be the last monster in the Underground and I wouldn’t consider mating him.” Pup scoffed, seeming to feel much better than when she had entered.

  
  


“I will be sure to tell Amy that when he is dealing with Doggo. Forgive me Pup but I must return to Amy.” Ressa sighed obviously not looking forward to going back. To a point Sans understood why. Them being a pack meant they had their own forms of punishment. Pup nodded her head showing she understood. Ressa leaned over Pup pressing their noses together. Shifting her head from side to side in a loving nuzzle.

  
  


GD and Ressa left shortly after turning off the open sign per Grillbz request. Grillby crossed the bar cradling the young monster close to him. Making his way to the door on the side that led into the back. Sans moved pushing open the door for him. “Thank you Sans. Could you get the one to my apartment? I have a spare room she can rest in while she is staying with me.”

  
  


“sure can grillbz.” Sans felt like he was getting a treat by seeing where the elemental lived. 

  
  


Shortcutting up the stairs he opened the door to Grillby’s large apartment. It was the same size as the bar downstairs but it had three doors that led to other rooms. One of them was open to reveal a large bed that was made up neatly. But Sans barely got a chance to examine it further since Grillby made his way to another door that was closed. Sans opened that one finding it was another bedroom like Grillby had stated it would be. It was bare of anything personalized aside from a small crayon drawing of a little flower that looked similar to one of the ones in Waterfall. 

  
  


Sans was aware that Grillby had a young niece that tended to come visit. Little green fire elemental called Fuku. She was a sweetie and usually got a little booth to herself while she drew pictures of various fauna that she found around the Underground. This must have been her room when she visited especially since her mother lived in Hotlands. Grillby had a younger blue fire elemental sister named Ember. She was mated to a Pyrope. 

  
  


Grillby placed Pup on the bed but made no move to remove the clothes she wore. “I have some clothes I can allow you to borrow if you would like a change?” His words came out soft spoken getting Pup to look up at him.

  
  


“No, I will stay in these. But thank you Grillby. As soon as I am feeling better I will get out of your hair.” She sounded ashamed of herself in those words. 

  
  


Grillby tensed up slightly at those words. “How about some more tea, hmm? I will go start a pot.” He turned to walk out of the room to do just that. Sans could see that Grillby wanted her to stay. So when he left Sans approached the bed wanting to talk to her. It was a crime to go against the King’s wishes. But it was Undyne who came up with the punishment for those who committed that crime. If Asgore knew what was being done to those who protected humans he would be against it. 

  
  


“princess it’s okay. grillbz wants ya to stay.” Sans decided to speak up.

  
  


“He shouldn’t. If I did manage to save that child I would have denied  _ monsters  _ the  _ freedom  _ that they deserve.” She sighed, turning to face towards the wall. “I wish they would have let me die to be honest. I am nothing but shameful to those who protect me.”

  
  


Sans sighed knowing that what she was saying wasn’t true. She was just hurt by whatever Doggo said to her. Sans was willing to bet that Undyne teased her about it each night she punished Pup that Doggo was getting the same treatment. Undyne wasn’t a bad person at all, she just was DETERMINED to give monsters the freedom that they all wanted. And that determination could work like a poison over a monster’s mind. 

  
  


“just give him a chance princess. he rarely brin’s anyone up here, an’ the fact that both of us are up her right now means somethin’.” Sans mentioned hoping to lift her spirits. He wasn’t even sure why. “plus ya did promise grillbz that ya would be a waitress for him.” 

  
  


That got her to turn to face him. It must have dawned on her that she did do such a thing. “I guess I did. And I am a monster of my word.” She murmured making Sans mentally say:  _ that’s a good girl. _

  
  


Sans stepped out of Grillby’s a few hours later. Stars, he was so tired and honestly he wanted to stay to keep the two of them company. But Papyrus would wake and want him to get to his post to keep an eye out for humans. The promise he had made to the  _ Lady of the Ruins _ sparking in his mind. Pup attempted to save a human from being used in the barrier. Sans knew that he would face the same punishment from Undyne if he was caught. And Papyrus would be seen as an accomplice. Maybe he should talk to Asgore about the methods Undyne is using. It was one thing to hurt a human. Another to hurt a fellow Monster.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the traditional confession that I am sure you guys were hoping for. But I have my reasons for this. Stay Tuned!
> 
> Fuku is the actual name of the Green Elemental girl that we see in Hotlands at the first shooting puzzle to the left of the elevator. I was going to name her Flare as tribute to my Horrortale Grillby but I figured that I should use her name. Please feel free to share your thoughts and feelings on this guys. I am working on this best I can. Wanting to make a story you guys will like.


	3. Day 3: Dating Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I knew it! I knew I would fall behind. lol. 
> 
> I have been all over the place this week. I am gonna finish it. Enjoy this chapter folks.

Sans made sure to visit Pup each day after the incident while she was recovering. It was quite refreshing to have a conversation with her. Seemed she was as much of a fan of Astronomy as he was. Since Grillby had placed her on bed rest for the first few days Sans had to find ways of keeping her from getting bored. Spending a little more time in Grillbz’s studio apartment than he had expected. So he brought over his Astronomy books for them to read together. Even though she was on bedrest Sans got her to sit at the bar with him. They would share a drink and in a way she ended up helping Grillbz out. 

  
  


Grillbz saw it as she was training herself how to waitress. Especially since she would sit at the bar and take the orders. The only thing Grillby had to do was enjoy a good conversation while making an order. If any of the monsters knew what she had done they weren’t showing it. Then again, Snowdin was one of those places that strived happily. There was no big rush to go to the surface even though some of them wanted to see the sun and the stars. Breath fresh air that grew from the trees. Feel a breeze on their face that came from actual wind. All of those things would be nice but to the people of Snowdin it would happen when it happens.

  
  


It had been a few weeks now since Pup had gone back to living at home. Sans found out that she had actually lived between Snowdin and the Ruins. Which meant she was at risk of setting off one of Papyrus’ puzzles. Sans had offered to walk her home one night after Grillbz was getting ready to close down the bar. But she declined insisting that she would be fine on her own and that she appreciated the offer. 

  
  


Little did she know he wasn’t exactly taking no for an answer. Sans didn’t want to see her get hurt by Paps’ puzzles so he followed her. Finding the small cottage that he recognized. It was small, a little beat up but he could tell that she tried to fix it up. He wanted to examine it further but he didn’t get the opportunity. He knew that if he stayed he would be tempted to make sure she was okay. Which would lead to him wanting to talk more about anything. He would lose track of time and completely miss Papyrus waking him up. So he left to go home but kept in mind of where she was.

  
  


By now he had learned that Pup’s favorite color wasn’t black, in fact it was a violet blue coloring that she showed him. It was in a box of rather nice colored pencils that she found at the Dump. He had sat there watching her draw a picture from one of the constellations in his book. But the way she drew it felt different. Like he wasn’t in space looking at the stars. The mix of blues with purples and blacks felt oddly different. When he questioned where in Space it looked like that Pup had shut down. Like she didn’t want to talk about it. Sans understood secrets but to a point. 

  
  


Tonight he was watching her sit at the Pack table. Doggo rarely came around since he had hurt Pup. Grillby only tolerated the dog monster in the bar when Pup wasn’t around. Afraid that he might try to hurt her again. Sans frankly wouldn’t want to see him around. Being a possessive skeleton of his lovers he could see being protective to a point. Wait? Lover? That thought struck him as off guard because he not only was thinking of himself but Pup as well. 

  
  


Looking her over while she sat there playing poker with GD he admitted he did feel a smidge of an attraction towards her. The way her bows rested in her ears. The cute smug look she had when she knew that she had a winning hand. Did he happen to mention he found her heterochromic eyes to be quite fetching? And that intellect! She was a lot smarter than most gave her credit for. She could have a conversation about scientific theories with him and he’d… By Asgore’s Beard! He did like her.

  
  


Turning back to face the bar he brought his palms over his sockets groaning at what was going through him. Grillby must have sensed his self conscious battle. “You have been in high spirits when you come here and now I am sensing not so much? Is Papyrus pestering you about recalibrating your puzzles? Told you if you take like an hour to do so then they will get done.” 

  
  


Sans chuckled softly hearing that. Paps had been riding him about recalibrating his puzzles. But Sans didn’t mind that. It was dealing with the fact he had to keep a promise that stressed him out. If a human were to ever exit the ruins he was to watch over them and protect them. Pup tried that and Sans could see she paid for it. 

  
  


They only needed one more soul to break the barrier. And Sans admitted that he wished he didn’t make that promise now. When he looked up the last soul they needed it was a determination soul. Perseverance and Justice had been a bit rough from the past records he had read up on. But from what he could tell Determination might be a harder time especially since what they were capable of was never documented. Determination souls were rare amongst humans and even rarer amongst monsters. 

  
  


After he had heard what Pup had gone through Sans had gone straight to Agore about what happened to her. The soft king had been stunned by the information. Sans knew that the king had to have a set of strong shoulders to carry the burden that was all of monster kind. Asgore had apologized multiple times that Pup had endured that kind of treatment from the Captain of his Royal Guard. Sans just hoped that Undyne didn’t come looking for Pup when she got the ear full that was coming to her. 

  
  


“nah that’s not buggin’ me grillbz.” Sans sighed grabbing the bottle of ketchup that was on the counter in front of him. Sans could see why Doggo had quit dog treats Pup had a calming aura. Whenever she was around Sans didn’t seem all that interested in the fire rum that was mixed with his tomato flavored syrup. Tonight however he drank it with the rum since she wasn’t around him.

  
  


“You usually watch Pup while she interacts with the dogs.” Was it that obvious he did that? Must have been especially from the way that Grillbz was grinning at him while he mixed a drink for Flip. The bird monster that sat at the other end of the bar.

  
  


“yeah i know. she’s a good kid. an’ the customers really like her here.” Sans didn’t want to discuss his current issue. He knew that it would earn him a warning from Grillby. 

  
  


“Sans she’s not a kid. She has a rather well rounded chest area and curves. Plus there is the lack of a striped shirt.” By Agore’s Beard will he stop pointing things out on her. “Plus I recall her being able…”

  
  


“grillbz stop. please stop. i am well aware she isn’ a kid. because stars she is so freakin’ cute.” Sans groaned, gripping his hood and pulling it over the front of his skull; trying to hide the blue blush that was spreading over his zygomatic bones. His words muffled by the hoodie so that Pup nor the other dogs that she was around. Oh yeah, Sans knew she had womanly features. 

  
  


When she showed up in the uniform of Grillby’s liking Sans had to fight from drooling all over the bar top. Even if it was just a simple one. Her uniform consisted of a white button up top; the sleeves went to her elbows making it so she couldn’t get any liquids on them. A black pinstripe vest that had three buttons. Though Sans swore it was a corset from how it displayed her womanly features. The skirt was even more torturous even though it was just above her knees. A black pleated skirt with a belt buckle that had a small fire emblem on it. Displaying that she was one of Grillby’s girls. Grillbz even went out the way to ensure she wore leggings underneath that. 

  
  


The three uniforms were to be cleaned and pressed everyday. Which Grillby offered to help her with that after work. And they remained off her tab as long as she promised that with her first pay she would actually go buy some decent clothing. Sans wanted to see her in different clothing he admitted. Maybe something simple that like he had seen in one of those magazines he found in the dump. Human women had this large taste in clothing he found out when he had read it. And some of those outfits would look good on her.

  
  


“If you are aware of her being a woman then why do you insist on calling her a kid? I know her name insists that she is a puppy but that’s mostly for The Pack to consider.” Grillby replied after a few more moments.

  
  


Sans wanted to curse the elemental into the ground. Of course he knew that the Pack saw her as a pup to them. “it’s just common for me to call someone kid.”

  
  


“Even though they are older than you?” Grillby chuckled making Sans grubble into the soft sherpa lining of his hoodie. Knowing full well that Grillbz was referring to other adults that Sans had used that name on. Pup was not older than Sans; she was younger than him by a few years. The elemental was serving to get on Sans’ non existent nerves currently. “Seriously though what is troubling you Sans? You have been in good spirits since Pup has come to work for me. I thought you might enjoy having a female around other than Ressa.”

  
  


“oh i do grillbz it’s just…” Sans paused to lift his head hearing Pup give out a hearty chuckle. Possibly at something that was being said at the table. She had those cracked glasses on her face seeming not to care that they were broken. “just startin’ to feel different thin’s.”

  
  


Sans could hear Grillby humming, he was too focused watching Pup while she took a drink. Grillbz had taken an opportunity to try new drinks on her. There were a few that she had not quite cared for. Pressing his bottle of ketchup between his teeth he proceeded to suck the sweet tangy substance. “You like her don’t you?” Grillby spoke, getting Sans to nearly spit out the ketchup he had been drinking.

  
  


Taking his time he swallowed the ketchup he made sure that Pup wasn’t looking at him. Once he was able to he relaxed his posture slightly. Thinking over how he could get out of explaining this to Grillbz. “i never said that.” The words just came right out!

  
  


“I don’t think you have to. You have been spending a lot of time with her. And I always see you watching her when she isn’t at the counter. I was down to say you were protective. But I have noticed the way you ogle her when she wears her uniform.” Grillby mentioned and for the thousandth time Sans cursed the elemental. 

  
  


Even now Sans was staring at Pup’s exposed shoulder in the white sweater that she was wearing. He could make out the black ribbed tank top that she had on underneath. “Why don’t you ask her on a date?”

  
  


“wha- what?” Sans turned around in his stool to face Grillbz noticing that he had a big smile on his face. “ya can’ be serious?”

  
  


“And why not? She’s not actively seeing anyone. And you already spend quite a bit of time with her. Why don’t you ask her out on a date? You two would make a cute couple in my opinion.” Grillby chuckled, lifting his head to look over Sans.

  
  


“i can’. i haven’ been on a date since cinnie. an’ pup got hurt by the last monster she dated. who’s to say i won’ hurt her in some way? she seems so different than the average monster.” Sans sighed looking over at Pup noticing that she was gathering the Pack’s cups. She was getting ready to come over to the bar. The Pack tended to drink a lot of the water. Not that Grillby minded they always paid really well. “plus why would she wanna date a lazy gobblin like me?”

  
  


Sans felt himself sink on his stool as his depression hit him. Pup wouldn’t want to date someone like him. She needed someone that would want to run laps or toss a snowball for her. Sans couldn’t say whether or not he would be up for that stuff. If she did give him a chance though he would at the very least try. He did that for Cinnie but she just wasn’t satisfied in the end. Pup would end up not being satisfied either. 

  
  


“If you don’t ask her out then I will.” Grillby warned, getting Sans to lock his white eye light on the elemental. That was a dirty game to play with Sans and Grillbz knew it.

  
  


Out of the corner of his socket he saw Pup walk up to the bar. “Could you refill these please Grillby, Sir?” Sans admitted the way that Pup said Sir had him curious of what other names she would use. And under a different kind of setting. 

  
  


“aww don’ need to be so formal, princess. grillbz already feels old enough. didja know that he was apart of the war?” Sans grinned feeling a bit gremlin-ish all of the sudden.

  
  


“Oh? I wasn’t aware of that information.” Pup looked up at Grillby who was turning a few shades of white from blushing.

  
  


“I was. I wasn’t on the front lines however. I was the forgemaster. We ended up using weapons that were enchanted with our magic. I am sure you have read this all in the history books though.” Grillby responded, taking the cups from her. 

  
  


She seemed surprised about that information but there was no change in the way that she looked at him. In fact she seemed to stare at Grillby with fondness. Registering that Grillby was a lot older than she initially knew. Yeah, Grillby was probably a hundred or so years old. But he didn’t look a day over thirty. 

  
  


Sans watched Pup while Grillby turned to fill up the mugs with water. Sans couldn’t help but think over Grillby’s words. He did like spending a lot of time with her. A date was basically a bit more of an intimate way spending time with one another. And Sans did admit that he had been feeling a bit bonely lately. What harm would there be in asking her? The worst thing that she could say was no. 

  
  


Today she had little white bows in her ears that seemed to accent her the color of her fur. It was much like the color of his bones. It made him want to stroke his phalanges through her fur. To see if it was as soft as it looked. He bet it felt similar to the fabric humans called silk. The memory of when her paw brushed his phalanges the first day made him feel warm. Yeah, she would feel soft under his touch. Sans felt a sense of confidence about asking her out. 

  
  


“hey pup?” He called out to her, getting her to turn her head making him notice the choker that was around her neck. It was a flimsy black material of little importance. But what was attached to it looked like the little yellow star that settled in the center of town. Only this one is an orchid purple coloring with a pastel variation in the center. It was a pretty charm but it deserved to be on a much better material than the flimsy black string.

  
  


“Yes Sans?” He adored the way she said his name. It was always soft spoken whenever she used it. Especially whenever she would look at him like he was the only person in the room. 

  
  


Straightening his position in his seat he tried to think over how he was going to say this. Sans was nervous about this all his mind telling him that he was going to screw it up. Sliding off the seat he moved towards her leaving a foot between the two of them. Pup tensed and he got the reaction especially since she had been attacked by someone she had trusted. 

  
  


“i um… was wonderin’ if perhaps ya might wanna go on a… well… uh…” Stars, this was hard but he could see the way she was looking at him. He had her attention and she was curious about what he was going to say. He was going to screw this up, he just knew it. “heh... ‘m not very good at this, am i?” He chuckled looking down at the ground. 

  
  


“Take your time.” She responded, getting him to look up. There was a smile on her face that aided in giving him just a bit of courage. Along with the fire rum that mixed in his ketchup. 

  
  


Time wasn’t the issue, they had tons of time. And Sans admitted he wanted to spend that time getting to know her better. A small voice inside of him was telling him that she was worth the time and effort that he would have to put in. “pup would ya be willin’ to perhaps go out with me sometime?” 

  
  


He could see the way that her ears perked up at the question. Those bows went up a little bit higher while a smile spread over her face. Her hands folded neatly in the front of her. He could feel eyes on him making him look over to see The Pack was watching him carefully. “What kind of time out do you have in mind?” 

  
  


Looking at her once more he realized she hadn’t said no. But she hadn’t said yes either. It took him a minute to compose his thoughts so that he could give her an answer. Normally he wouldn’t have anything in mind right away but for some reason it just came to him. “i have somethin’ simple in mind. hopefully ya won’ be disappointed by the time that i could show ya.” Sans ran into a slight issue he didn’t want to drag her all the way to Hotland to the restaurant over there. But he didn’t want to bring her back to Grillby’s. He took Cinnie to Grillby’s and he didn’t want to seem repetitive. Especially if Pup had seen him dating Cinnie.

  
  


“I like simple.” Sans had to do a double take at her response. She liked simple? “Are we going to be just friends for this?” 

  
  


“well... i was hopin’ it could be a date. that is if you are up for that.” Sans offered with a wide smile. 

  
  


“Then I guess…” She grabbed the mugs that Grillby had finished filling. “It’s a date. We will exchange details when you're ready to share them?” 

  
  


“yeah.” Sans spoke softly watching her as she walked towards the table. She passed the drinks around before taking a seat. Sans flopped back on his seat grabbing the bottle of ketchup. That he had left sitting there. Finding it hard to believe that she actually said yes. Turning to face the counter he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he looked at the message that was from Pup. Opening it up he chuckled softly.

  
  


Princess:  _ How about tomorrow? _

  
  


Oh thank the stars she was taking the lead on this. And she was being subtle about it. Looking back at her he could see from the angle she was sitting at that her phone was resting on her lap. She had managed to type that message really quick. Looking back at his phone he typed out a message and hit reply.

  
  


PunnyGuy:  _ are ya okay with that? sorry i don’ date that much. _

  
  


Looking back he could see the screen of her phone lighting up in her lap. Her hands moved to grab it telling him that she was looking it over. Facing his bottle he sipped on the ketchup thinking over his plans. Papyrus would no doubt ask what Sans was doing especially since Sans wouldn’t be able to do his bed time story. His phone vibrated in front of him making him look down.

  
  


Princess:  _ That’s okay. Neither have I. Doggo was the only one I ever had the opportunity to date. I think it would be fun to go out for a simple date. Even if it’s a movie in and a burg from Grillby’s.  _

  
  


Sans felt his soul soar at the thought of bringing her home so that Papyrus would meet her. Sans knew that his brother would never set foot into Grillby’s. Papyrus believed that the place was a grease trap feeding Sans intolerable amounts of greasy food and ketchup. No, as nice as it would be to take Pup home he had a better place in mind. A place he never took anyone before, his special place. Papyrus was so cool that he would understand that there would be an early story. 

  
  


PunnyGuy:  _ lookin’ forward to tomorrow, princess. thank you for saying yes. _

_ ~ . ~ . ~ _

  
  


“I admit that took a lot of courage.” Grillby placed an extra red bottle in front of Sans. “This one’s on the house.” Sans grinned, taking the bottle while his mind rolled with the fact that he had a date with Pup tomorrow. A cute little chestnut colored dog monster that had to be the sweetest woman in the Underground. 

  
  


The walk home always felt so long at the end of the night. Especially when he had stopped at the edge of town to watch Pup walk towards her own home. She had been escorted by Picasso and GD so that they wouldn’t have to worry about Doggo attempting to get her again. Those two were protective of Pup. Reaching the front of the house at the other end of town he looked up to see the Christmas lights strung around the roof. Paps had been so excited to see them go up.

  
  


Walking up the steps he made sure to stomp all the snow off his slippers so he wouldn’t drag it in. His room was one thing but the rest of the house not so much. Papyrus would hang him by his hoodie if he did that. Once he got all the snow off he removed them so not to get the carpet wet. 

  
  


There was a lot of planning that he needed to do for tomorrow. Still in disbelief that Pup had actually accepted going on the date. “should i pick her up at her house tomorrow? or should i have her meet me at grillbz’s?” He mumbled to himself while he crossed the carpet into the kitchen. 

  
  


Paps always made a new batch of spaghetti to perfect his recipe. It seemed to always come out the same way but… “WHO ARE YOU GOING TO BE PICKING UP TOMORROW?” Sans jumped out of his clothes at the sound of his brother’s booming voice echoing through the kitchen.

  
  


Turning on his socked heel as the light came on, spilling into the kitchen to give him a good view of his younger brother dressed in his race car pajamas. “paps ya about gave me a soul attack.” Sans chuckled lightly thinking he was off his game. Paps rarely got the jump on him due to how loud he was. This was one of those rare occasions.

  
  


The taller skeleton narrowed tangerine orange eye lights on Sans. Folding his arms over his chest before moving into the kitchen. “DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT BROTHER. I HEARD YOU DEBATING WHETHER TO PICK SOMEONE UP FROM THEIR HOME OR AT THAT GREASE TRAP YOU ENJOY GOING TO. WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?”

  
  


Yeah, he had hoped that his brother wouldn’t hear that part. Welp once Papyrus was fixated on something he wouldn’t drop it till he found out. Might as well get it out there now. “i gotta date tomorrow bro?”

  
  


“GASP!” Papyrus brought a hand to his face not wearing his signature red gloves. The excitement that was portrayed on his elongated skull told Sans he was going to be going into date help mode. “IS IT SOMEONE I KNOW?”

  
  


“i dunno. she’s apart of the dog pack. her name is pup.” Sans explained unsure if Papyrus knew her or not.

  
  


“OH CHESTNUT COLORED FUR. ALWAYS WEARS A CLOAK LIKE THE RIVER PERSON. TENDS TO HAVE BOWS IN HER HAIR?” Papyrus asked, getting Sans to nod his head. “She Is Sweet. I Met Her A Couple Weeks Ago. She Got Caught In One Of My Puzzles. I Helped Her Out And Now She Always Brings Me Fresh Fruit That She Grows. Apparently She Has This Entire Room Where She Can Grow Produce From Seeds That She Finds In The Dump.” 

  
  


“don’ that kind of stuff require sunlight?” Sans asked curiously.

  
  


“I ASKED THE SAME THING APPARENTLY SHE HAS WHAT ARE KNOWN AS UV LAMPS. SHE STATED WITH A LITTLE REWORKING ON THE ELECTRICAL WIRING SHE WAS ABLE TO GET THEM UP AND WORKING. SHE ALSO HAS A TUNNEL THAT AMY AND RESSA ASSISTED IN BUILDING TO HELP WATER THE PLANTS TOO.” Papyrus continued telling Sans how in depth the two had gotten into talking. More than likely Papyrus had befriended the cocker spaniel dog monster.

  
  


Papyrus’ gaze then narrowed in on Sans making him want to shortcut out of the room. “YOU ARE GOING TO PICK HER UP FROM HER HOUSE TOMORROW. NO SHORTCUTTING AROUND IT SANS SHE IS A GOOD CATCH FROM WHAT I CAN TELL.” Before Sans could object Papyrus had marched over picking him up by the back of the hoodie. “WE MUST SET UP CLOTHING FOR YOU AS WELL. COME THERE IS SO MUCH TO DO AND SO LITTLE TIME. I AM SURE THAT UNDYNE WILL MAKE AN ACCEPTION FOR YOU NOT BEING AT YOUR POST TOMORROW.”

  
  


Sans hoped that Papyrus wouldn’t call Undyne. That was the last thing he needed but he also didn’t exactly want to be marched up the steps to his brother’s room either. Seemed he was getting a whole lesson on dating. Sans and his big mouth were in for it tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't the actual date! But we did get Sans to ask Pup out. If you guys have ideas of what you would like to see in this story please let me know. I am really trying to make it interesting. 
> 
> A lot of us are on Quarentine and we want stuff to read. So I am trying to keep up with my other stories. MSP chapter is under editing. But I have exciting plans for it.


	4. Day 4: Disagreement/ Reconsiliation

Sans groaned turning over in his bed feeling the exhaustion that currently settled over him. Making his bones feel heavier than he had imagined. Today was not going to be a fun day but he was looking forward to it. Papyrus had kept him up most of the time so that he could set up the nice outfit for his date with Pup. He was greatly appreciative for the thought though since Sans could actually see no stains or holes in any of the clothing. Papyrus had fought with him about the shoes that Sans had wanted to wear. Sans had wanted to remain in his fuzzy pink slippers for comfort. He couldn’t help it; he was a skeleton of comfort. At least Papyrus wasn’t making a big deal out of Sans wearing his hoodie. That was presumed as acceptable apparently.

  
  


Once Sans had managed to get himself up and moving he did actually shower. Figuring he might not wanna smell like Grillby’s. She was a dog after all and she had one sensitive nose on her. Greasy food from the night before was not a pleasant scent for one to have when it came to a date. Changing into the outfit that Papyrus had made for him; they were quite comfortable. Loose black slacks and a white button up dress shirt. He didn’t even look this good when he took Cinnie on a date. Paps must have a soft spot for Pup; Sans could easily see her spending one of those nights making what Paps called Friendship Spaghetti. 

  
  


Heading down the stairs he could hear his brother humming in the kitchen. Looking over the railing at the entrance of the kitchen knowing that’s where his younger brother was. It made him chuckle hearing how happy Paps was. Making it to the bottom of the stairs he turned to walk into the kitchen. 

  
  


“DID YOU GET HER A SURPRISE?” Papyrus hummed while standing over his usual pot of spaghetti. Insisting that he make dinner for Sans and Pup. Sans wanted to make something for the date but he had no clue what to make. Going to the table he sat down looking down at a sheet of paper that had his hand writing. It was some sort of pie that he had gotten from the _Lady._

  
  


“paps i keep tellin’ ya that handbook is not accurate. i feel like gifts would be better suited for maybe the third of forth date.” Sans sighed pulling out his pink comb from his pocket so he could move it over his skull. It was nice to fantasize he had a full head of hair instead of having a bare skull. He had even attempted to wear this fuzzy thing he found in the dump. It was a sickly orange-ish yellow coloring. After trying to adjust it multiple times he finally grew tired of it. Tossing it under a trash heap so no one would have to bear the sight of it.

  
  


“YOU WILL REGRET NOT TAKING ADVICE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” He made a soft ‘Nyeh’ at the end causing Sans to shake his head. 

  
  


“i’ll take my chances bro. ‘sides this was kind of a rushed thin’ anyways. ‘m not even sure she has as nice of an outfit as i do.” Sans pulled out his phone finding no new messages from Pup since last night. They had conversed a little before the messages ended up dying on her end; Sans had figured that she might have fallen asleep. Debating on telling Pup that he was going to pick her up at her house.

  
  


“DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT TEXTING HER. YOU SHOWING UP UNANNOUNCED IS THE BEST WAY TO GO ABOUT IT. I THINK THAT MIGHT BE A BETTER SURPRISE THAN GETTING HER SOMETHING. WHO KNOWS YOU MAY SWEEP HER OF HER FEET YET.” Papyrus spoke, pouring some spaghetti into a container. As much as Sans enjoyed his brother’s cooking he worried that Pup might not like it that much. And Sans admitted that he was hopeful for a second date.

  
  


Tapping the sheet of paper he looked over the ingredients. Knowing that they did in fact have them on hand. Maybe she might appreciate something that he put a little bit of effort into. “paps i know your cookin’ is the coolest. but i was hopin’ that maybe i could make somethin’ myself?” Sans offered getting Paps to turn around. 

  
  


“Would You Be Opposed To Me Helping Out?” Papyrus asked, sounding so small in that moment.

  
  


Sans felt his perma grin spreading wider over his face. The idea of him and Papyrus cooking something together. “sure bro. i would love to have ya help.”

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Sans trudged through the snow of Snowdin heading towards the ruins. Looking down at the dish that he and Papyrus had made for Sans’ date tonight. It still felt warm wrapped in the small kitchen towel that Papyrus had used to take it out of the oven. Sans had wanted to try something sweet like the other recipe that the _Lady from the Ruins_ gave him. But Papyrus attested to it stating that this was a date.and something sweet should be reserved for the end of the date. 

  
  


Sans paused taking a deep breath looking down the slope that led to the small house. Seemed weird for the Underground to have small hills and canyons. But it did. Sans had been surprised at how far Pup walked to go back and forth. Sans had noticed how tired she tended to look at times. The walk must have worn her out. Well Sans was going to treat her out to a special time. 

  
  


“should take a shortcut to her place.” He mumbled to himself looking down at the dish in his hands. Magic food tended to keep warm but Sans didn’t want to wait. As patient as he was his nerves were getting the better of him. He might end up chickening out on the date before he arrived at her place. 

  
  


Last thing he wanted was to think he stood her up. She was too sweet of a monster to do that to. Not to mention he could feel an unfamiliar tugging in his chest whenever she was around. It was only getting stronger as days passed. This would give him an opportunity to get to find out what that tugging was all about. Asking anyone about it felt strange. The likely to ask might be Ressa and Amy since they were close to being a mated pair. Sans already suspected that it might be a mate tug, but he was unsure since Doggo had been attempting a mating with her.

  
  


Looking around to make sure that no one was looking he moved behind a tree that was conveniently in his path. It helped that he had seen Pup’s home otherwise he would have been blindly teleporting there. That’s how his shortcuts worked; they were basically a form of teleporting. He could go from one end of the underground to the next in the blink of an eye. Passing through the void which was pretty much the space between. Between what exactly he wasn’t sure. The void was an endless pit of darkness. His blasters were considered void beasts since he could summon them from the void. Not many knew of his abilities and sadly not many would ever. Which was perfectly fine for him. Sans liked having his secrets.

  
  


Focusing on Pup’s house in his mind he felt himself de materialize from existence. Stepping through the void carefully as if there was a bridge beneath his feet. Pup’s small little cabin came into view as he re materialized into existence. His body sagging slightly from the usage of magic, he hadn’t eaten today so he had no magic reserves built up. Looking over the cabin he thought about what Paps had said last night about Pup’s little garden. If she had lamps more than likely she had tunnels that were built underneath her home. It made sense to him given how little money she had. The luxuries of fine clothing and fine entertainment weren’t something that Pup was looking for.

  
  


Looking off to the side he could see something that had been carved near the front door frame. He stepped up closer leaning in so he could read it. _Luna_ , now he knew that was a name that the moon was called. And given Pup’s interest in Astronomy he could see that. Especially when he noticed little constellations that had been haphazardly carved into the would next to the word. That would be an interesting topic to discuss while they were on their date. 

  
  


A quick glance up and he could see that there were thick black curtains pulled partially open. Curtains? Those were normally used to block sunlight out. But there was no sunlight in the Underground. It was dark as it was but most monsters were able to see in the darkness. One of the perks of living there he supposed.

  
  


Movement registered behind the curtains getting Sans to focus on it. He wouldn’t do this kind of thing but he was curious to see what the dog monster did when no one else was around. If she happened to catch a glimpse of him he could easily shortcut to the door and feign ignorance. A bit deceitful but here he was attempting to court the dog monster. Only fair for him to learn what she was like in private. Focusing on the inside he could see her hair but it seemed… darker? Almost like the color auburn she was leaning over something on the ground.

  
  


Wait a minute… Where were her ears? She was currently curled up on the floor now that he noticed her. A thick black turtleneck that should have been a bit tight on her seemed loose. Almost to the point it was a dress. Her shoulders were shaking slightly in a subtle up and down motion. Almost like she was crying? Sweet stars, had Doggo been here? Had he hurt her again because she had agreed on going out with Sans? Sans had wanted her to move out of the house after the last incident but Pup was pretty determined to stay there. Given what he had learned from Papyrus he could understand.

  
  


Sans didn’t hesitate to shortcut into the room that she was in. Immediately being overwhelmed by the negativity that filled the room. Sans had never known a monster could be this upset. What was she so upset about? Walking over towards her he clutched the dish in his hands afraid that he might drop it. Trying to figure out how he was gonna be able to talk to her without startling her. Swallowing hard he was about to clear his throat when he took note that she had no pants on. 

  
  


Her chestnut color fur wasn’t fur at all. In fact it was a delicate mix of peach and cream with light brown spots scattered in various areas over her legs. There was a slight discolored spot just above her knee that looked similar to… human scars. It dawned on him at that very moment making him take a step back in shock. This wasn’t Pup, this wasn’t even a monster. This was a human! 

  
  


“a human.” The words escaped him before he had a chance to think it over. Startling the human from whatever they were doing. 

  
  


They lifted their head looking over their shoulder sending deep reddish brown locks from their face. Revealing a set of mismatched eyes much like Pup’s. A small little button like nose and soft lips that looked oh so tempting. Those eyes focused on him for a second before they widened in surprise. “Sans.” They gasped moving back on the floor giving him sight of what they had been hovering over. 

  
  


It was the flimsy black necklace that Pup had worn. Only the little charm that was on it seemed to be dull in its orchid purple coloring with a slight crack down the center of it. It seemed like it was slowly dying out from existence. That was Pup’s charm and this human had it. They were attempting to scramble to their feet. Their gaze focused between him and the necklace. They went to lunge for it but Sans was quicker. His left eye sparking up with his cyan magic getting him to grip their soul. He flung them back into the wall that was behind them. Earning him a soft whimper.

  
  


“ **w h e r e ‘ s p u p?** ” Sans snapped, taking a threatening step towards the human. Only stopping briefly to scoop up the small choker. Pup… was she dead? He certainly hoped not. There were so many things he had planned for this evening. Looking up at the ceiling of the wishing room. Enjoying the quiche together while they laughed at silly little puns. Was she a pile of dust somewhere in the house? Humans didn’t know of monster rituals. He would have to find her dust and sprinkle it over her charm. 

  
  


The time for mourning the loss of his well she would have been his soon to be lover. If this human hadn’t killed her. The human didn’t speak and he knew that she could. She had spoken his name like she had known him. His magic kept her firmly pressed against the wall and he could feel her fighting the restraint. Too bad for her that no matter how much she struggled she wouldn’t be getting out of that hold. 

  
  


His mind registered that this might be the last human that they needed before they could get free. He just needed to run a check on her. Focusing the Judgement Eye on her chest he felt her attempt to push harder on the restraints. “stop squirmin’ this is yur own fault that ya are like this.”

  
  


Looking at her soul he managed to pull up on the check.

  
  


_???_

_HP: 16/24_

_Atk: 3_

_Def: 6_

_Would like to explain herself?_

  
  


Sans got why he couldn’t see her name. It was because he didn’t know her what he didn’t expect though was to see those mismatched eyes swirling a glowing shade of orchid purple. “Let. Me. Go.” She spoke squirming once more against his magic. 

  
  


Usually he didn’t have any issues controlling someone like this with his magic. But he was also at a disadvantage here, he was low on magic reserves. By Asgore’s beard, why didn’t he eat anything today? Well to be fair he didn’t think that he would be encountering a human. “where’s the monster that resides here, human?” Sans snapped knowing that he shouldn’t have. He barely knew Pup and yet he was acting like she was important to him. A small voice inside of him was screaming at him that she was important. That she was meant to be his. That his soul was meant to be with hers. And that same small voice was screaming to put the human down. Why?

  
  


Looking at the human he could feel her trying to break his hold. The scent of something fruity, dark, and flowery filled the air wrapping him in a strange sense of comfort. It made him long to pull the human close. Looking at her now while she hung on the wall Sans could see how small she was. More of the same discoloration that had been just above her knee decorated along her legs. Looking as if she had been in a fight a few times. 

  
  


“what happened to ya?” He asked without realizing he stated that aloud.

  
  


The human instantly stopped struggling against his magic. Her head lowering to allow dark auburn locks to cover her face. There was a soft muttering coming from her that Sans couldn’t make out. A familiar magical aura filled the room making him look around; recalling who’s aura that was. She had nearly used it on Doggo the night he had confronted Sans. Pup was around here it seemed which filled him with delight. It meant that the human hadn’t dusted her. 

  
  


When he couldn’t find her though he turned to look back at the human. Being made aware of the human’s soul disappearing from his magical grip. The human wasn’t there. Not only was Pup missing now but the human as well. His eye lights scanned over the room taking in the bare amount of furniture that filled it. There looked to be a small makeshift bed on the floor. It made Sans frown noticing that it was stuff that had been stolen off clothes lines. Particularly a set of sheets that belonged to Papyrus. They had disappeared a long time ago and yet here they were being used among the pile.

  
  


Not only did Pup not have decent clothing when she lived here. She didn’t have proper ways of keeping warm. Sans could hear Grillbz freaking out over the sight of the monster’s home. No wonder she never wanted to be walked home. Because she didn’t have much of a home for anyone to see. There was a pile of brown grease stained paper bags shoved in the corner. Telling Sans that Pup did indeed eat the food that Grillbz sent home with her every night. Walking over to the trash pile he frowned noticing that there were multiple tally marks on the wall. Raising a phalange he stroked a few of them feeling how much lighter they were. They were some closer to the ground with a childish picture drawn on the wall.

  
  


It looked to be a human girl dressed in a white dress. The expression she held was a sad one. There was a taller human closer to her carrying something that Sans did not recognize at first. The grin that whoever detailed this human to have seemed vicious. There was more artwork on the walls depicting different residents of Snowdin. He recognized one to be Cinnie and Jazzy smiling brightly. The Pack were done at a more skilled stage showing that whoever did them was getting better. 

  
  


These were Pup’s drawings. He always watched her drawing on the napkins at Grillby’s. There was an image of Pup standing in front of the human. Their heads lowered to show the charm that Pup wore around her neck. Lifting up the charm that he had scooped up he looked it over comparing it to the drawing. Realization slammed into Sans making him stumble back till he landed on the backside of his coccyx. He had heard of such charms existing but he had never actually seen one. And now that he thought it over the human had the same colored eyes as Pup. Her check had stated she wanted to explain herself.

  
  


He got to his feet moving around the small cabin in search of the woman who was supposed to be his date mate. All this time he had assumed that humans were the enemies. Yet here was a human, a mage no less who had not fought him off when he had attacked her. “pup! please come out… i didn’ mean to hurt ya. ‘m sorry. i know yur scared right now but i won’ hurt ya.”

  
  


There was no answer to his calls even as he entered another room. There was a large box near the entrance of the room, taking a peek inside he could see a set of almost navy blue sheets. He could make out a darker coloring on them that had set into the fibers. He didn’t want to question what was the cause of that. But he could see a range of clothes that had been shoved in there too. They ranged from child to adolescent. Sadness washed over him thinking about a human being here for that long. Picking up the shirt he looked it over taking in the size. It was a lavender purple shirt with a soft pale pink stripe over the stomach. 

Sans dropped the shirt imagining a small child being left alone to fend for themselves in the Underground. What kind of parent would allow their kid to end up here? Weren’t they searching for her? His mind went to the drawing the other human looked to be older. He had been carrying something in his hands. Maybe her parents had tried to hurt her and she ran away. Sans looked around the room seeing a torn apart teddy bear that had seen better days. A small white dress with light pink flowers done on the bottom of it told him that it had been a little girl’s. There was a small suitcase with this greenish paper sticking out of it. That looked like it had been a new addition almost. It had a pristine look that normal things around the dump didn’t have. 

  
  


“pup c’mon sweetie.” Sans called out his voice a bit softer trying to coax her out of wherever she was hiding. The quiche that he and Papyrus had made left on the ground where he had fallen. 

  
  


Taking a step to go back into the other room he heard something squeak lightly underneath him. Looking down he took note of the odd piece of carpeting that seemed to take up a substantial amount of space in the room. Humming to himself he took a step onto the wood flooring that he was closest to. Where he had landed had been close to the edge of the carpet. Gripping the edge of it he lifted it up noticing that there was a trap door underneath. Papyrus had stated she grew fresh produce and that she had a watering system. Seemed Sans had been right about her placing her garden under the house. 

  
  


Using his magic he surrounded the seams of the door he lifted it up peering down at the trail of refurbished Christmas lights that went deeper. Pushing the door back so that it was fully open he hopped into the hole. It still baffled him that she had gotten out of his grip. But he blamed being low on magic because of that. There was no doubt even though Pup was a human that she had magic. 

  
  


With everything that Sans had found in the house was leading up to the conclusion that Pup was that human. And that human had some sort of magical abilities. This was theoretical of course. He was basing this all on a drawing that someone did that had no context. Maybe the charm wasn’t a glamor charm, maybe it was one of those protection ones. That might be it. Pup was protecting humans to protect the same human that was hiding in her home. Yeah, that had to be it. And the human had been crying after getting into a disagreement with Pup or something. Sans needed to find the human and talk to her perhaps hopefully in a much calmer stance. She was a human and even though she didn’t pass through the ruins Sans still made a promise to the _Lady_ that he would look after humans. 

  
  


Sans could hear the sound of running water coming from the end of the tunnel. It sounded louder than when he had hopped down from the top. This must have taken months setting up. Judging from the way that the walls were reinforced with durable branches. Their jagged edges telling him that Ressa and Amy had a hand in cutting them down. Did they know that their beloved Pup had a human in her home?

  
  


The other end filled in making him pause while he looked out at the room that was before him. There were various plants done up in mismatched pots and cans. Lights hanging from above them pouring precious UV light onto them to give them warmth. There were various fruits and vegetables that he knew from a few of the agricultural books that were kept from hundreds of years ago. Before the barrier and before the war. There were little sticks that had writing on them to see what was planted. Some of the lighting looked to be newer leading Sans to believe that Pup had lied about refurbishing all the lights. 

  
  


Stepping into the room he was too distracted by the different plants that he didn’t see the shovel. It smacked him in the face sending him backwards. Pain lanced through his skull when a figure stepped into his sight. Lifting his head he could see the human. She looked absolutely terrified while she clutched the shovel close to her nearly tipping over. Now that he was getting a good look at her he could see that it was Pup’s turtle neck she was wearing. The sleeves were so baggy on her that they draped over her small hands. 

  
  


“there ya… are.” He breathed out in an exhausted chuckle before falling back. His sockets closed, taking in the sight of how cute she actually was. Were all humans that cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be something different. But this seemed to fit with this. 
> 
> What a twist huh? Any thoughts on whether Sans is right or not? I would love to hear your comments! <3


	5. Day 5: Hand Holding

Sans knew with the impact that she had laid upon him and the lack of magic that was flowing through him; he was going to dust. That human had hit him and normally a dull hit like she had done wouldn’t have done anything to a monster. But Sans had a slight issue which was one of the reasons that he didn’t pick fights with others. Well that and he didn’t see his abilities being fair to go toe to toe with. Heh, to think that he would be killed off by someone who didn’t even know that his hope had been that low. But hadn’t she been hurt too? His mind went back to her check and she had been close to being half dusted. Someone had hurt her, Sans wanted to find out who would do that to her. Sadly that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon now that he was dusting. 

  
  


Someone was calling out his name, it made him purr at the pleasant way that it rolled from their tongue. It reminded him of a certain dog monster that had spoken it. Staring up at him with those mismatched eyes. Her hands folded cutely in front of her while she stared through those large glasses. Looking absolutely adorable. Well if he was going to die best to think heavily on the moment he first realized that he had feelings for her. Here was Pup looking so cute with those little bows that were perched above her ears. 

  
  


This time he imagined her wearing bows that were a deep navy blue with little white specks over them. Those bows made her look along with those large eyes. It may have been a few weeks of getting to know her but after the first week he had gone home with some tempting thoughts. That night she had joked around with him. As she had attempted to pass him by he took the opportunity to grab a hold of her tail. Giving it a gentle tug to pull her backwards. Her back collided with the front of his body. Startling both of them it seemed. 

  
  


His hand dislodged itself from her tail, they moved down beside him. She hadn’t moved from against him; she just stood there. What bothered him was the fact that he didn’t want her to move. The soft curve of her backside pressing into the front of his pelvic bone had him biting back a groan. The way her head lifted back to look at him. She was chuckling up at him while an annoyed tone attempted to appear. But it was clearly half hearted since she was smiling. 

  
  


She was saying something to him and he couldn’t make out the words. Looking at her muzzle he could see that teasing little pink muscle moving behind her teeth. He could see her fangs taking the time to notice how small they were. His phalanges twitched to pull her closer to him. The stirrings of magic threatened to form something that he knew could get her howling. Those were not thoughts he should have a week after meeting someone. But in that same thought he couldn’t help but feel that tug in his chest.

  
  


Even while he laid here he couldn’t help but think of that tug. That same tugging sensation was thrumming strong within him. A light weight settled over his waist telling him someone had climbed over him.  _ Sans. _ There was that voice again making him groan in response.  _ Sans!  _ Why were they yelling at him? They sounded so panicked.

  
  


Opening his sockets he looked up into the face of a human. She looked so scared staring down at him with her mismatched eyes. A set of glasses upon her face that nearly took up her entire face. There was a crack running diagonally through the right lens. He could make out small brown dots spreading from one cheek over the bridge of her nose and to the other cheek. Lowering his attention to look down seeing that she was straddling him. That black sweater threatening to pull itself higher up her hips. Raising his hands he gripped her hips making her squeak. That was a cute little noise she made, Pup never made that sound even when he had gripped her tail. Giving her hips a tentative squeeze, finding softness to be there. 

  
  


Stars, wasn’t he just thinking about Pup? Now he was considering doing something with a human that he knew in a spanse of maybe twenty minutes. A human who had smacked him upside the head with a shovel. Her eyes went wide when he gave another squeeze. “Sans this isn’t the time for you to go feeling me up.” Her voice was filled with humor while the words came out troubled. 

  
  


“um sweetheart don’ think ya understand. this is the only chance that i will get to feel ya up.” Sans responded hearing how tired he sounded. 

  
  


“What in Agore’s beard do you mean by that?!” She asked, her voice sounding more panicked by the second. Stars, that terrified expression on her face was really soul breaking. Maybe he should tell her what was going on with him. She might have a soul attack when he dusted underneath her.

  
  


“heh... ‘m gonna dust sweetheart. ya hit me with that shovel an’ i only got one hope.” Sans spoke softly moving his hands down her hips to cup a rather nice squishy backside. He purred softly feeling the soft fabric of the thick sweater she wore. Was she soft underneath it? Her thighs pressing against his sides told him very little. His ecto wasn’t formed but his magic was taking up the space so he wouldn’t feel hollow to her. “it’s okay sweetheart. i figure ya didn’ know an’ given i threw ya against a wall only fair ya get one in on me right?”

  
  


There were tears welling up in her eyes spilling down her cheeks. She looked scared that he was going to dust. Why hadn’t he dusted yet? Just as that thought crossed his mind there was something warm pooling into his chest. Looking down he saw her hands were folded over his chest where his soul should rested. They were glowing a dusky pale purple coloration. Magic? She was using magic on him? “s-sweetheart?” Sans looked up at her face seeing the way she smiled down at him. 

  
  


“I won’t let you fall down Sans.” She spoke, getting his sockets to widen in surprise. There was no clear way to keep a monster from  _ falling down _ when they were getting to that point. While she had magic he wasn’t entirely sure that she could keep him from dusting. But he appreciated the fact that she did say something like that. It gave him hope that not all humans were bad. And he was happy that her face was going to be the last one that he was getting to see before he dusted. “I just need you to do a favor for me.”

  
  


It was always kids that fell to the underground. This human was a full grown adult though. At least that’s what he thought. Judging by the generous bust that she had in front of her. Looking at her eyes he could see how tired she was. He still believed that she was Pup and if she was she was using magic constantly. Attempting to stay hidden from the rest of the Underground. She didn’t have a determination soul, it wasn’t a vibrant red coloring. Instead it was an orchid purple. A dusky pastel coloring that he only knew about because Muffet was fond of purples. She had different shades all over her shop. This human was of no use to the barrier that he knew of. But she needed to stay hidden regardless. 

  
  


This human was an adult and while the children were harmless, she would be seen as a threat. Sans could tell thanks to his good sense of judgement that she was a good person. She didn’t deserve to be punished for what people years ago had done to monsters. Or maybe that was the tugging in his chest talking.

  
  


Sans usually didn’t do favors but with the comforting sensation that was pouring into him he didn’t want to say no. “sweetheart with how cute ya look sittin’ there i would bend over backwards. if i wasn’ already on the floor.” Sans admitted watching a pretty rosy shade spread over her cheeks. That was cute.

  
  


“I-I didn’t w-want to have to l-lean over as far. I c-can get of-ff.” She stuttered attempting to remove herself from his body. Sans only gripped her hips tighter pulling her firmly over his knees bending so that he could press his femurs pressing against her back. She felt good over him and her nervousness was absolutely fueling a deep seeded need for attention. He had not realized that he had been inside of him. Guess he didn’t think about it too much since he and Cinnie split.

  
  


“i wasn’ complainin’ in fact i rather like the press of ya on me. though i admit i like how soft ya are. makes these ol’ bones feel really good.” This was a dream wasn’t it. He was having a hard time distinguishing the difference between dream and reality. There was no human in the Underground and she most certainly wouldn’t be straddling a little gremlin like himself. If this was a dream he didn’t want to wake from it.

  
  


He should have been mad that she hit him upside the head. But he was actually learning to appreciate the tush humans had on them. Especially since he could feel that warmth lulling him… wait. “what kind of favor are ya wantin’?” 

  
  


She blushed slightly looking off to the side. “I know that monsters aren’t durable for physical attacks. Had to save a froggit a while back when the perseverance soul attempted to push it out of the way. Poor thing got hurt by a rock it got smacked into. If I hadn’t been around it probably would have been dust.”

  
  


“so ya what are able to heal?” Sans asked curiously, admiring that she was trying to help him even though he had thrown her into a wall.

  
  


“In a manner of speaking, yes. I don’t do it that often since it’s rare to see monsters being thrown around. I really expected you to duck from the shovel.” She spoke with a soft chuckle at the end.

  
  


Souls were precious amongst monsters; showing one to someone was considered intimate. He wasn’t so sure about showing her his soul. Papyrus flashed into his mind making him think about how his brother would be all alone if Sans dusted. Sans was going to have to trust that this human wasn’t going to hurt him further. “only reason ‘m doin’ this is cause i have someone who will be really worried about me if i disappear. no funny business, h u m a n.” Sans warned.

  
  


Her expression softened even though he could feel the fear that was rolling off her. He felt bad for scaring her but this was scary for him. After a bit she slowly nodded her head, though he swore she looked like she had something to say. Sans felt his body go lax giving him an opportunity to breath. With what little magic he had left he called forth his soul. Opening his left socket he watched her stare at the white glowing inverted heart that rose from his chest. When it was exposed like this he could feel the shame she felt much better. Shame huh? Guess she really didn’t mean to hurt him. 

  
  


Her hands lifted up from his chest giving him a chance to see that she placed the charm on his chest. It was sending pulses of orchid purple magic over the spot. One moment he was lacking magic the next he could feel it raising slowly. What was she pouring over him? She took hold of his soul making him notice the small cracks that had started to form. They were leaving a granulated powder over the tips of her fingers. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” She whispered faintly, lowering her head so that her hair was covering her face. “This might feel a bit intense.” Was the last thing he heard her say. He was about to ask her what she meant when her mismatched eyes became engulfed by a bright orchid glow that had him closing his eyes. He gasped at the pure ecstatic sensation he felt coursing through him. 

  
  


It was quite pleasurable from the way it mimicked a stroking feeling over the curves of his soul. He groaned gripping tighter on her hips grounding the human into his body. It took everything for him not to thrust his hips forward. Instead he was squirming under her weight while she did whatever in the name of the stars she was doing. Releasing her hips so he could dig his phalanges into the soft soil that surrounded them. 

  
  


The warmth faded after a bit and the weight that had been resting on him disappeared. Leaving him a panting mess in her little underground garden. Opening his sockets he looked up to smile at her but only found his soul hovering above him. Sitting up he looked around to see where she had gone. But she was no longer in the room. Was it really a dream? Looking down at his chest he could see that the charm was missing as well. 

  
  


Taking hold of his soul he examined it a little bit closer. The cracks that had been there were gone. There was no gritty feeling over it either telling him that he wasn’t going to dust. He was thrilled about that aspect since he wouldn’t be leaving Papyrus alone. But he questioned if a human had really healed him or had Pup done it? Running a check over his soul he gasped when he saw his stats.

_ Sans _

_ HP: 20/1 _

_ Atk: 1 _

_ Def: 1 _

_ Is pleasantly aroused and severely confused. _

  
  


His attention flew to his hope. Oh sweet stars she raised it up that high? Getting to his feet he willed his soul back into his body. Feeling more energized than he had felt in a long time. Now that he saw the room he could see that it wasn’t that big but he could see small fruit trees growing. Walking up to one of them he took the sight of a round green ball that was hanging. Reaching up he plucked it from the tree bringing it up to his face he sniffed it. There wasn’t much of a scent so he took a bite. Instantly wincing when he tasted something sweet but sour filled his mouth. It had him closing his left socket while his head twitched to the side slightly. 

  
  


“Humans call them Granny Smith Apples.” A voice spoke to him getting him to turn around. He had hoped that he would find the human standing there but no. Pup stood in the tunnel looking rather exhausted. She was dressed in a pretty little orchid dress that he had seen in the dump before. The color was a brilliant contrast in comparison to her fur. Slightly tattered around the elbow length sleeves and the bottom of it. The buttons went from the top of her bust down to the bottom of the dress making him smile. 

  
  


She looked ready for their date but Sans felt himself being a bit conflicted. He was relieved that Pup was alright if not a little worn out but where did the human go? “paps said ya grew plants. didn’ believe it but now that ‘m seein’ it i admit ya do a pretty good job.” Looking over the room he could see the flow of water being dispensed into various pipes above his head. Clearly showing off how she was good at engineering. 

  
  


“Thanks. It took a while to perfect but I was happy when we got it settled. Ressa took care of it for me while I was serving my sentence as Undyne commanded.” Pup chuckled, getting him to walk up to her. Sans wanted to ask about the human but he wasn’t even sure where to start. As a sentry he was obligated to report when he saw a human. He wasn’t going to do that. He wanted to actually see that human again. If he reported it, that would put the Underground on high alert and Undyne would undoubtedly track her down.

  
  


Looking over the charm that was now resting around Pup’s neck the crack looked dark in the center of it. There was magic leaking out of it. He felt guilty for what he was about to do but he had to know. “i’m a bit curious as ya got the seeds. but guess that’s somethin’ that we could learn over our date.” Sans hummed holding his hand out to her giving her a playful wink showing he was still interested in their date. 

  
  


Those mismatched puppy dog eyes lowered to look at his hand. The caution evident in her eyes, if it weren’t for that look Sans would have been suffice to say the human was a hallucination. But with the extra bit of magic that was pouring through him he was more on his toes. Stars, he felt like going home and cooking with Paps again. “what’s the matter, princess?” He asked after a bit, getting her to swallow hard. Yeah she was nervous about something. 

  
  


“Nothing.” She squeaked, taking a step forward. Her paw slid in his open hand making him smile. He could feel her magic now that their palms were connected. There were two different types inside of her. One was similar to his while the other was what the human had done to him. That healing magic is what had connections forming even more in his mind. The identical magic to his told him why he was so hooked on Pup. Soulmates were supposed to mirror attributes of one another. So she could use the void to her own advantage.

  
  


Stroking his thumb over the back of her hand he needed to be precise about this. If what he theorized was true then she might flee again. She used her healing magic on him to distract him from interrogating her further. Not that he wanted to really interrogate her but he just wanted a friendly little Q&A session. Okay yes he wanted to interrogate her but more for his own benifit. Looking at the charm around her neck he knew that it was dying, maybe he could fix it for her. 

  
  


“Sans?” She questioned him making him touch the side of her face. 

  
  


“yeah princess?” He hummed sliding his hand down her cheek to the side of her neck. His eye lights focused on hers, his grin hitching just a bit wider. 

  
  


“What are you-?” His phalange snicked the flimsy material making it slide from her. He heard her gasp when it fell forward. She attempted to pull from him but he held her hand tightly. She couldn’t shortcut without taking him with her. “Sans…” The glamor faded revealing the human before him.

  
  


“i knew it.” He cooed his arm going around her waist pulling her against him. “now how about we have a nice lon’ chat over some quiche hmm?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not truly conventional. lol. But hey it works. I don't do things conventionally.
> 
> Special thanks to ASimpleSmutPeddler on Tumblr for doing this commission for me. I figured you guys would actually like to see what Pup looks like. I think a lot of you know what her human form looks like. [](https://ibb.co/T1PwhXv)  
> [upload pic](https://imgbb.com/)  
> 


	6. Day 6: Clothing Swap

Sans took the time to place the furniture that he asked to borrow from Grillbz’s. The only explanation that he gave was that Pup had no furniture. He didn’t want to let it leak that Pup was actually a human. He didn’t want to draw Undyne’s attention towards her. Especially since Sans was understanding of the tug in his chest. Mated monsters talked about feeling something similar when they found their mate. They called it the Soulmate Tug. His soulmate, who would have thought that they were a human. 

  
  


That made Sans pause while he set up the chairs around the table. His attention looked over at her while she sat on the blankets. Her hands folded over her lap while she looked at the ground. Her glamor charm pocketed in his hoodie, afraid that she might want to be in her monster form again. There was nothing wrong with her monster form but he wanted her to stay like she was currently. He thought she was quite cute this way. She was clinging to the dress attempting to keep it from falling off her body. Shrugging off his hoodie he made sure to remove the charm from his pocket and slipping it into the pockets of his slacks. 

  
  


Walking over to her he slid the hoodie over her shoulders. Unsure how she would react to it. There were a few romance movies that had made their way to the Underground. Each one that had the human male placing his jacket over the woman’s shoulders getting a smile. Sans knew she could smile but the fear that she was experiencing was keeping her from gracing him with it. The minute the material touched her she flinched away from him. 

  
  


“woah princess it’s okay.” Sans spoke quickly watching her move to a corner that was near the blanket. Pressing her back firmly into it while she watched him. Stars, he didn’t understand why she was so scared of him. “princess, c’mon i haven’ done anythin’ to-” He paused knowing that wasn’t true. He had thrown her into a wall when he had first seen her. 

  
  


Sighing, he moved to sit on the ground with her. Watching her carefully so that she wouldn’t bolt. If she did he would have to use his magic to grab her soul. And he didn’t want to have to do that. Especially with how skittish she was. “can i say ‘m sorry about that. i thought…” He paused trying to figure out how to say this.

  
  


“I am aware of what you thought I did.” She spoke, gracing him with that lovely voice getting him to smile slightly. It was different from how she sounded when in her monster form well only slightly. When in her monster form he could hear her r’s being rolled into soft barks. Now when she spoke he couldn’t hear the soft barks. “Humans aren’t exactly well known for their kindness to monsters. I get why you reacted the way you did.” 

  
  


“i thought ya had hurt my date mate. i had no clue that ya were my datemate.” Sans admitted once she had paused long enough for him to get a word in.

  
  


“I hadn’t meant for you to find out. You’re a sentry.” Sans winced when she pretty much named his job title. 

  
  


“ya had this big secret an’ yet ya still agreed to go out with me. knowin’ i was a sentry. stars, ya gotta know that paps is one too. but it didn’ stop ya from becomin’ friends with him.” Sans responded to that wondering what exactly she had been thinking when she agreed.

  
  


“Paps is too sweet for the Royal Guard. He’s a good guy. Plus I always hear him monologuing to himself about how he is going to be showered with affection and friendship when he does manage to catch a human.” She smiled at him, making him tilt his head. Sans had heard those monologues so many times over Not many really took his brother seriously but she had. “I wanted to show him that he didn’t need to achieve some great feat to make friends. As for saying yes to you I actually like you. So I figured why not try going out with you. Plus you don’t really do your sentry job.”

  
  


Sans chuckled at how right she was about him not caring to do his sentry job. He really did it because it was time for him to spend with his bro. Even if that time was spent with Paps getting on Sans’ case about recalibrating his puzzles. But this human had attempted to befriend Paps to show him he didn’t need to be in the Royal Guard to make friends. Which was something Sans had wanted to tell Paps for the longest time. He just couldn’t get the gumption up to tell him. 

  
  


Sans crawled towards her even though he knew she could either shortcut out or pull her tighter. Seemed the latter was in his favor when he got closer to her. She tried to make herself smaller by curling into a tight ball. Did Doggo know about her? The next thing that crossed his mind was Doggo must have been in heat around her too. That bothered him, probably because of the possessiveness he felt over her. It should have been too early for those feelings. But this was his soulmate. 

  
  


Lifting a hand up off the blankets he held it out to her. Her eyes moved between his face and the open hand that he had offered to her. “c’mon ya gotta be starvin’. me an’ paps didn’ make a quiche for it to go uneaten.” Sans tried to get her to come out of her ball. Her hand moved up to take a hold of his making him hum happily. The physical connection made him feel that soulmate connection better. His soul pumped heavily inside of him wanting to have her caress it again.

  
  


Backing up off the blanket he pulled her with him until she was at the edge with him. A low hum vibrating through his cervical vertebrae sliding his hand up her arm till it went down. Moving it just under her armpit, his other hand moving to her other side. In a slow motion he moved upwards so that he was standing. Pulling her with him so that she could be on her feet.  _ easy sans, she’s easily spooked. plus she can do shortcuts too. last thin’ we need is for her to shortcut out of this house an’ into the square at snowdin.  _

  
  


That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. He just needed to take it slow. Stepping backwards pulling her with him as he walked. Telling her that it would be alright. When they got to the table he helped her into her seat making sure to ask her not to shortcut out of it. Sliding his hoodie back on he took his own seat. He was about to cut the quiche when he realized there was a lack of plates. “do ya have any plates sweetheart?” Sans asked.

  
  


She looked up at him cautiously before she nodded her head. “I do. Let me go grab them.” She got to her feet and walked from the room. 

  
  


When she cleared from his sight he planted his hands on the table mentally cursing himself. “stupid. stupid. stupid. she’s clearly uncomfortable. why don’ i just go home so she can deal with stuff on her own.” He muttered under his breath. But he knew why he didn’t go home; it was because he wanted to be near her. Wanted to hold her in his arms while stroking his phalanges through her hair. The tug in his chest was throbbing painfully telling him that she was too far. It would get worse when he got home; explaining this to her might not be wise either since he wasn’t sure if she could feel the tug too.

  
  


Placing a hand over his chest he tried to soothe the ache that was forming. It hadn’t been this bad yesterday. She also hadn’t touched his soul yesterday either. There was no doubt in his mind when she healed him that his soul felt its match through the link that she had done. Even if it was a very temporary link it still happened. That must be why he’s getting these overwhelming feelings all of the sudden. Her magic was linked to the soul like his own. So when she healed him his soul could sense it’s mate. “asgore’s beard, that makes everythin’ so different right now. i just want her to relax a little bit around me.” Sans sighed stroking over his sternum a few more times just as she returned.

  
  


“Are you alright?” She asked him getting him to look up at her. “Does your soul need a little bit more healing? I am sorry if I didn’t do a good enough job. Your only the second monster I have ever done”

  
  


She placed the plates on the table this time however it was her who approached him. It surprised him how caring she was even when moments ago she was trying to stay away from him like he was going to bite her. That was a thought though. Looking down at her exposed throat he trailed it down under the dress imagining how it would feel to sink his fangs into her. Marking her so that no other monster, especially Doggo, would think about trying something with her. Marks held meaning in the Underground. They meant that the monster who bore said mark was spoken for. As Pup the mark wouldn’t be visible but everyone would feel the magic he poured into it coming off her. 

  
  


That would be for another time. Right now he wanted to savor the fact she was this close to him. His phalanges were twitching at the thought of pressing them into her just so he could hold her. It was eating at him that she was so scared. “it's fine princess. just a bit… excited is all. i got more energy than i know what to do with.” He chuckled getting her to look up at him. A blush bloomed over his bones, taking in the way her eyes glittered in the dark room. He had set up a candle on the table just for mood lighting. “are ya okay with us still goin’ on a date? i know a date in wasn’ what i intended originally. but…” 

  
  


“I am not leaving the house in this form. Do you have any idea what Undyne will do to me if she sees me in this form?” She asked him her voice sounding rushed but that had to be the first time she raised her voice since finding out her secret. Yes, he had an idea what Undyne would do. 

  
  


“easy princess ya are actin’ like i want ya to be caught.” He murmured softly moving his arms to wrap around her. Admiring how small she was in comparison to him. He could get used to the idea of just picking her up and walking off with her.

  
  


“Don’t you?” That made him look down at her. “You only need one more soul to escape the Underground and be free on the surface. Don’t you want to be free? Don’t you want to see that jeweled sky that you adore talking about all the time?”

  
  


Sans hummed to himself releasing her from his grip before sitting back on his own chair. Pulling her closer to him so she was between his spread femurs. Looking at her he couldn’t help but smile softly. “that would be nice yes. but there are two problems with what ya are statin’ princess.” Sans made sure she was following before he continued. “one the last soul we need is a determination soul. that isn’ what ya have in that fleshy chest of yurs. an’ two i wouldn’ do that to my soulmate.”

  
  


“S-s-soulmate?” That was cute especially with how she stuttered.

  
  


“yep, yur all mine princess. my souls been itchin’ to keep ya close since it felt the magical connection ya did in yur garden room. ‘m surprised that yur own isn’ reactin’ to it.” It was quite curious but he had read that only mages could feel their souls the same way as monsters. Sans was still guessing that she was a mage. But she seemed clueless to their connection, even now he could feel the residual magic she had poured onto his soul. 

  
  


“That won’t change the fact that we could never be seen together. At least not like how I am now.” He could feel her body sag against him. 

  
  


“not like this no. when we are out of the house ya could look like ya always do. but in private ya can be yurself. sucks that it has to be that way but i don’ want to risk ya bein’ held responsible for what yur ancestors did.” Sans had this strange notion that one day he would be able to walk with her in the open. Take her to Grillbz’s place and treat her out to a burg. Or bring her home so that Paps could do his monologue for her in her human form. He just needed to be patient is all and he could do that. “are ya hungry? if not we can just sit an’ talk. i just don’ want ya so nervous around me. i’m still the same guy from grillbz’s place. just a little more understandin’ why yur so secretive.”

  
  


She stood there not saying anything to him. Leaning back in his seat he dug into his pocket finding the charm. Removing it from his pocket he looked it over noticing the jagged black crack in it. There were flecks of something blue within it but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Assuming it was apart of the gem. “hows this thin’ work anyway? do ya have to say like a little magic word to get it to start?”

  
  


Sans glanced up at her noticing how her attention was hyper fixed on the charm. Her eyes then flicked up to his face, a smile warming over it. “What?”

  
  


“from what i’ve seen in yur human movies there’s always some sort of incantation that needs to be said.” Sans hummed stroking over the charm feeling the magic that was leaking from it. She had used it to keep him from completely dusting. Sans felt grateful she was so compassionate towards him. “i wanna know how ya manage to look like a dog monster, princess.”

  
  


“Oh well…” She chuckled gently making him want to pull her into his lap. Her hands slid over his, making him shiver warmly. The barest touch of her fingers was soft and light. He couldn't help but look at her while she wasn’t paying attention. “There’s no magic words with this. It works like a conduit. It took a few months to learn how to master. But when I got used to it I was able to will myself to any form.” 

  
  


“why a dog though?” Sans moved his hand over her shoulder. Feeling how loose the dress was on her. Using his magic he floated his hoodie over to him. Once it was close enough he draped it over her shoulders getting her to flinch. “yur clothes don’ feel ya very well. i just don’ wanna see it fall from ya.”

  
  


“For someone who should hate humans, you're sure being nice to me. I don’t understand the soulmate thing either.” He could sense the sincerity in her words.

  
  


“believe me ‘m not too sure what it means either. all i know is i wanna protect ya like i wanna protect papyrus. ‘m lookin’ forward to learnin’ about ya. like why yur in the underground.” Sans hummed stroking her cheek again. 

  
  


“I don’t want to talk about that Sans. It was a long time ago and it means very little to me anymore.” She stroked the charm again. “When I was little my last positive memory of the surface was walking through a park. This little chestnut colored dog came running up to me. It's fluffy ears and soft fur stood out to me. After I learned how to work my charm I used it to disguise myself. That dog always remained in my mind whenever I took my form. I didn’t think it would work but I was a dog.”

  
  


“so ya recalled the dog an’ that’s why ya looked like that? could ya do other forms?” Sans asked looking over the gem again.

  
  


“Well yes. I could be any kind of monster I think of. Would you like to try it?” She asked getting him to look surprised now. 

  
  


“how’d ya come across it?” She looked up at him, her smile barely reaching her eyes. 

  
  


“I um… well.” She paused looking away from him. “It wasn’t always in my possession when I first came to the Underground. I, um, found it in a patch of golden flowers near the barrier. I got so lucky that Asgore never noticed me to be honest. I didn’t know what it was. All I did was grab it and take off running.” 

  
  


That dream that Grillbz had stated seeing about Pup wasn’t a dream then. It was a reality. Something about when she had found that gem and being near the barrier made him curious. How had she gotten into the Underground anyways? There was no doubt if she came through the Ruins they should have seen her. So many questions but she wasn’t willing to answer any of them it seemed. Sans hoped that in time she would be more willing to answer them.

  
  


“stars, fluffybuns must have really scared ya.” Sans couldn’t help but chuckle but the mention of the king had her tensing. Seemed him mentioning that her soul wasn’t the one they needed to break the barrier did little to sooth her. He could tell that Asgore did terrify her. “hey... he’s really not all that bad. he’s a good king; he just has a lot restin’ on his shoulders is all.”

  
  


“I don’t have a problem with him or any of the monsters to be honest. I am just a human trying to get by living a normal life in the Underground. Disguised as a fellow monster.” Sans admired that she had found a way for her to do that. Picking up the small gem from his hand he wondered if she would have been happier if he too were a human. 

  
  


He had to come to terms with the facts at some point. He was a monster made of bones where she was a human with all her soft and squishiness. In his attempt to make this date work he didn’t take in the fact that he was flawed too. She didn’t deserve someone as lazy as him; she deserved a human that could take her out as she was. 

  
  


There was a flash of purple that caught his attention making him look down to his hand. Noticing that the gem was glowing in his fleshy palm? His skin was a light cocoa coloration that sent him through the loop. Given his pearly white bones he expected if he had skin it would be closer to porcelain. “w-what happened?” He asked, noticing how much his skin contrasted with her own.

  
  


Those mismatched eyes were wide in surprise before she pulled back from him. Sans looked at her as she stood to her full height proceeding to back away. Fingers folded around the charm while he got to his feet looking down he could see the slight bulge protruding from his waist making him frown. 

  
  


“Why did you take that form?” She asked, getting him to look at her. What form was she talking about?

  
  


“sweetheart work with me here. i don’ even know what happened. all i know is well… i guess i got under my own skin for a change.” Sans snorted a chuckle finding the humor in what was going on. “do i at least look good?”

  
  


Sans moved his arms out to his sides sort of presenting himself to her. Flashing a wink in her direction making sure to close his left eye. The amusement was short lived though when she turned from him. “princess, i didn’-” 

  
  


He was cut off when light filled the room telling him she had more of that lighting situated in her home. How had he missed those? Oh right, heh, he had been so distracted that there was a human in Pup’s home. Dark spots moved over his eyes getting him to rub at them with his free hand. Liking how the texture of his flesh felt in against his eh… skin? Looking up he once the spots faded he blinked getting a view of Pup standing in front of him. Her phone held out while she had this big grin on her face. 

  
  


That was a smile he wanted to see constantly. His eyes half lidded while watching her fiddle with something on the phone. Making him notice how cute she looked with his jacket practically engulfing her. The shutter sound of her taking a picture made him chuckle. Using a shortcut to appear behind her so that he could look down at the phone. His eyes widening at the sight of himself on it. “that’s me?”

  
  


Pup hummed her response moving the phone up so that he could get a good look at himself. It wasn’t hard to peer over her shoulder but he found in a human form he was actually only maybe five or six inches taller than her than the full head above her. Sans couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her pulling her into his body. Liking the way she felt. Resting his chin on her shoulder he looked down at the image she had taken on her phone smirking. 

  
  


He was the same cocoa coloring all over it seemed. His hair had a nice amount of obsidian colored puff with a few lighter almost gray strands at the top of his head. While the sides were shaved showing the barest of stubble. “hey look my eyes are similar to yurs, princess.” He couldn’t help but nuzzle his nose against her neck. His eyes weren’t exactly identical to hers. The left eye was a pale blue while the left was a dark chocolate brown. “think i could pass as a good human.” 

  
  


“You look pretty cute actually.” She giggled pressing the button on the side of the phone which darkened the screen. Would she like him like this? He was soft and squishy like her. And as many advantages as he would have over her if he were in his monster form he liked the height he was in the human form. 

  
  


A soft yawn escaped her reminding him that she was worn out. He had forgotten how much magic she had drawn out of herself earlier. “tired?” He asked her, unable to ignore the need to just snuggle with her. “so if i can take a human form. could ya take maybe…” Sans felt his cheeks heating up at the prospect of her taking a form similar to his monster one. He just… wanted to know what she might look like.

  
  


“Maybe what?” Her voice was so sweet making him chuckle. 

  
  


“i um… wanna see wacha would look like as a skeleton.” Sans moved the charm out in front of her, curious if she would take it.

  
  


“Let me get something on that won’t slide off my body.” Pup chuckled making him feel that warmth. His hoodie slid off her allowing him to take it. 

  
  


Sans watched her walk over to the blankets to retrieve the same turtleneck she was wearing when he got here. He was thankful she stepped into the other room so she could change out into it. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if she dressed in front of him. Well, he did and it would involve him finding out how compatible their bodies were. Looking down at his own human hand he was still plenty startled by the coloration. He was much darker than Pup, he liked it though. Oh… was he still? 

  
  


Reaching down he gripped the top of his pants to look down. Something was going on with the charm though. Just as he looked down the magic faded showing only his bones. Staring at his hands he found them to be made of bones too. What happened? The charm was a dim dark greyish purple not carrying any of the vibrant magic it had. “pup?” Sans called out wanting to get her attention.

  
  


Pup came from the room dressed in the turtleneck and a pair of shorts. She walked up to him making him pass her the charm. Something connected in her mind while she looked over the gem, a frown marring her face. “Afraid I won’t be able to show you that skeleton form sweetie.” Her voice was dropped to the point Sans worried she was gonna start crying. 

  
  


“that’s okay. ya look tired princess. why don’ we lay down we can have a slice of quiche when we wake?” Sans wasn’t about to give her a choice. Walking up to her he picked her up holding her close to him. He didn’t like the idea of them sleeping on the floor but it was convenient. He couldn’t take her anywhere without her being in her glamored form. 

  
  


Getting into the center he found it was more than one blanket. There were three or four of them, and given how cold the area around Snowdin was he could see why she needed them. Laying her down in the center he grabbed the other three blankets. Finding about four different pillows underneath. They were dry but there was apparent water damage on them. Did she not know that she could buy better stuff from town? Surely Jazzy would have given her some financial assistance. 

  
  


Pulling her snug against him he set up the blankets so they were draped over them both. “think tomorrow we are gonna work on gettin’ this place better furnished.” Sans spoke, tucking a pillow under their heads. Closing his sockets he picked up on the negative emotion that was rolling from her. He imagined she was still nervous about all this. That’s okay they had time to warm up to their relationship. Now that he found her he wasn’t letting her go. Much like Papyrus she gave Sans a purpose. “night princess.” He purred happily.

  
  


“Night Sans.” She spoke softly as Sans drifted off unaware of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was up late the other night me and my friend [TurtleChix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix) were discussing this chapter. I had this in my mind when I had wrote it. But she did a quick like five minute sketch of it. I loved it and I did a little digital version of it.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/N99Rt07)  
> 
> 
> For the record, I know everyone has views of how Sans would be human. So I left it up to a Choose Bot on Discord of what I made him. Sorry if I did a bad description of him. He's still sexy in skellie form. 
> 
> One more day left!


	7. Day 7: Now Kiss!

The sound of a blizzard that was brewing outside of the house didn’t wake her. Nor did the sound of the skeleton who was snoring so loud he sounded louder than a lumberjack. Though that did make her chuckle to think that he could do that. The skeleton did not have any lungs that she knew of; it surprised her that someone like him could make that loud of a sound when he was asleep. The sound wasn’t bothering her and she could actually get used to it. It made him all that more adorable to her. Looking over in the dark room she figured that he might have gotten up shortly after she fell asleep. Turning out the lights she had hanging from the ceiling. They had been hell to get up without power tools. 

  
  


It had only been a couple of years since she had seen her human form. Yet here she was lying next to the skeleton monster bared in the form she never thought she would see again. Luna didn’t like being a human. Well it hadn’t always been like that. She hated being human when she had discovered the thriving civilization of monsters that were buried under Mount Ebbott. Pup was the name she went by when she was socializing amongst them. Her true identity though was Luna, a woman who had gone missing at fourteen years old. 

  
  


Were there people looking for her? Probably not. She was just another orphan that disappeared amongst the crowd. Her name was one of many scrawled on the wall of missing children. It was a common case in Ebbott Town. Though the last time Luna had gone to the Surface she found Mels. The two had bonded over a common enemy. Turned out the same man who had snatched Luna while she was out picking flowers had been molesting Mels. Luna had already discovered the Underground knew it would be a place for her to hide. And as it sat no one would question where Pup, the persona she lived as in the Underground, was. Because Pup was currently facing a sentence for attempting to save a human. 

  
  


So Luna had told Mels that she would take care of her grandfather for her. Mels offered to pay her but Luna declined anything that the sweet woman could give her. Money was no good in the Underground and honestly Luna wasn’t going to be coming out once her sentence was served. She just had to make sure she was back in the cell for Undyne’s daily lecture. It was not that Luna didn’t like Undyne, it's just taking the soul of a child registered as wrong to her. In truth, Luna could see herself being friends with Undyne. The fish woman only wanted to see the hopes and dreams of the Underground be fulfilled. Honestly, Luna wanted that too. 

  
  


Luna wanted to kill the bastard so that she could take his soul to the Underground. Using it to set free the Monsters. Her magic would be able to keep it preserved enough to get it to the barrier. Then Asgore could take the souls and cross into the human world. Yeah, she knew that it would mean that there would be a war amongst humans but why should she have cared? They allowed a cruel asshole who prayed on teenage girls to roam unchecked. Luna was spiteful to her own race and honestly didn’t care if they were wiped out. In the end, she did care more than she was willing to admit. During her time on the surface she found humans who didn’t deserve to be victims of a war. Mels was amongst them. 

  
  


She did the deed like she had promised though taking the old man’s life. And it wouldn’t look like anyone had murdered him. He didn’t even know who she was either, which kind of made her angry. She still lived with the memory of what he had done to her. Luna thanked the stars that she had found information on how the first human who had fallen passed. She didn’t even think twice about the  _ tufts of white fur _ that were caught in the pages. Or the  _ cup of tea _ that had been resting beside the book. The tea had been quite tasty though! She had taken the information about the Buttercups and used it against the old man. Mels had given her a suitcase full of money for if she ever needed it. And stated that if Luna ever needed that she had a place to stay too that she was welcome.

  
  


Now Luna was looking at another escape from the Underground and it ached at her. Because she just learned that she had a soulmate. He was funny, caring, and protective over his younger brother. The night at Grillby’s had not been the first time she had seen him but it had been the first time she had spoken to him. Doggo didn’t like the idea of her talking to Sans because he didn’t like the oddly chubby skeleton. She knew why, it was because Sans had abilities much like her own. 

  
  


Doggo had gotten jealous about Sans and didn’t much care for it when she told him to leave the skeleton alone. The last thing she had expected was for him to react violently. No that wasn’t right. He didn’t mean to hurt her that night he was just upset and had sent the spear towards a wall. It came right back at him, she had forgotten the rule with blue magic. Doggo would have been fine if he just stood as he was. But she moved in front of him connecting with the spear. He had been too stunned when he saw that she was bleeding instead of spilling out dust. She teleported out of the situation before she was forced to explain herself. 

  
  


Doggo didn’t let it go which led her to her current situation. He had confronted her earlier and she had attempted to keep his nose out of her business. Doggo had managed to get her charm off her and in his fit of rage upon finding out she was a human he sent his claws into it. Making magic leak from it more than it should have. Luna knew that it would run out of magic but she thought she had more time. At least time for her to enjoy the date that Sans had asked her out on. She hadn’t expected the skeleton to show up and when he did she assumed that he was the guard going to turn her into Asgore. 

  
  


Sans had been nothing but sweet on her once he figured out that she hadn’t dusted Pup. Even tried to have a date with her. Luna hated how scared she had been of him over it though. But could anyone blame her? She had survived so much only to assume that she was going to possibly die. Sans had confessed that he didn’t want her hurt though. 

  
  


Now she found herself in a predicament she wished she didn’t have to choose. Looking over at his closed sockets his arm loosely wrapped around her waist while she sat up. Looking down at the cracked glamor charm she knew that her time in the Underground was up. And it hurt more than anything. Because she would be leaving Sans behind. True she could ask him to come with her he could pass through with her since it would be a monster and a human. But he would want to bring Papyrus. Which wasn't even an issue it was the fact that Papyrus cared deeply for those that he considered to be potential friends. She couldn’t ask Paps to give up those he wanted to protect. 

  
  


Tears rolled down her cheeks at the cowardly act that she was about to perform. But if Sans awoke and knew that she was planning on leaving he would make her stay. She could see the pure joy in his sockets when he had stated that she was his soulmate. Doggo was still an issue though and she didn’t want to see Sans or Papyrus be tortured like he had been for her transgressions. It was best if she just left. 

  
  


Climbing out of the makeshift bed she walked over to the box of clothing. Pulling out the clothes that Mels had given her. Her heart broke as she changed out of the baggy turtleneck into more form fitting clothes. Ressa, the only mother that she had known, would mourn Pup. Luna wished she could have told her about who she truly was. Now that she was dressed she pulled on her boots and her beanie. Stars, did she really dress this warmly? Perhaps it was because she lived in a frigid climate for the last nine years of her life. 

  
  


The sound of rustling fabric came from behind her. She wasn’t paying attention to it until a set of arms wrapped around her waist making her stiffen. “why ya gettin’ dressed princess?” A groggy baritone that sounded so sweet on her ears. Stars, if that’s what he sounded just rolling out of bed then what would he sound like in the heat of the moment. 

  
  


Luna could feel him nuzzling into the back of her neck. The edges of his nasal ridge felt soft against her flesh even as it pushed the hair away. Turning in his grip that became loose as she did she came face to skull with him. Well sort of she had to look up as he lifted his head up. That cheeky grin spreading wider when she faced him. “stars yur so pretty.” 

  
  


How could she tell him that she was leaving? He looked so pleased from the position that he had over her. It made more tears roll down her cheeks. Those lights in his sockets lowered taking in the sight of the dewey liquid she was creating. They bounced from side to side before they looked up at her. “yur leavin’ aren’ ya?” He asked, getting her to let out a whimper. “d-did i do somethin’ wron’? i c-c-can fix it sweetheart. just tell me.”

  
  


She threw her arms around him pulling him close, pressing her face into his chest. Picking up on the sweet tanginess of the ketchup and the fresh scent of the pine trees that grew down here. Why couldn’t she stay and wake up to that scent everyday? “It’s nothing you did Sans. You have been nothing short of perfect. But… Doggo knows that I am a human. He saw my charm break earlier today when he came to have words about why I bled last month. The glamor had faded before I could teleport.”

  
  


“we could fix it though.” Sans offered and she could feel him turning away from her to look for the charm. 

  
  


Luna slid her hand upwards to press against the curve of his cheekbone. Admiring how soft it was to the touch. She wished she had more time to be with him; wished she hadn’t allowed herself to be impatient at eighteen and chose to date Doggo. “That doesn’t change the fact Doggo knows I am human. And I don’t want to put you at odds with your brother. I know how he feels about humans.”

  
  


“paps is harmless. i’m sure if ya showed him a good friendship then he would warm up to ya.” Sans chuckled though she could hear the cracking in his voice. 

  
  


“Do you really want to risk that Sans? To risk him being singled out by the rest of the monsters? I don’t.” She spoke her voice trying to stay even. She wanted to sob her eyes out and she was sure he could pick up on that. 

  
  


“it ain’ fair though. i just found ya an’ now i have to let ya just what disappear?” Sans asked his anger ringing through and she understood why he was feeling that. It hurt though when he pulled from her leaving her to stand there. Her hands falling to her sides unsure of what to do with them. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Was all that she could say looking at the ground. “If there was any other way that didn’t end up with the two of you..”

  
  


“asgore won’ allow undyne do to us what she had done to ya. i had words with him about what she did to ya. an’ he feels really bad about what happened.” Sans spoke abruptly, getting her to look up at him.

  
  


Her gaze moved to look around her little home that she had made here in the Underground. It wasn’t a healthy life that was for sure. Her skin was lacking in Vitamin D and she needed the nutrients that the Underground couldn’t offer her. She wanted to let him be angry with her; maybe it would allow him to forget about her. Stepping up to him she realized she needed him to forget about her but he backed away. It lanced at her and she could feel her soul calling out for him to come closer. 

  
  


Sniffling slightly she looked up at him knowing that he wasn’t going to let this lie. Her body sagged as she took her own step back willing her magic forth to pop out of the room and into the next. The suitcase of bills that Mels had given her would come in handy for her to start a new life. She picked it up and tucked it under her arm. She could hear Sans moving around in the next room. 

  
  


Popping back in front of him she gave him a quick chaste kiss on his cheek. Admitting that she would miss the softness they provided. He gasped moving back, getting her to give him a brief smile. “I am sorry I was your soulmate. If I were born a monster I would have proudly worn that mantle. Goodbye Sans.” Was all she said before popping out of the house.

  
  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


She popped into the room before the barrier falling to the ground. Using her hand to cover her mouth she sobbed out her heart feeling how her soul was screaming at her. Telling her that she should go back to him. To find a way to make this work.

  
  


“Well this is unexpected.” An unfamiliar voice called to her making her turn abruptly. 

  
  


Luna gasped taking in the sight of the enormous goat monster that stood before her. King Asgore stood well over eight feet tall but he lacked the terrifying appearance since he was dressed in a set of pajamas. They were sky blue with little golden flowers printed over them. His white fur looked so soft making her fingers itch to touch it. And she might have if she weren’t paralyzed in fear while she stared up into those vibrant maroon eyes. This was it, she was gonna die.

  
  


“A-A-Asgore.” She whispered moving backwards till her back pressed against the wall.

  
  


His eyes softened slightly looking her over and she wondered if he was going to hurt her before he took her soul. His shoulders fell slightly though while he folded his arms over his chest. “I had hoped that the report I got from Undyne today wasn’t true. But it looks like you won’t be able to stay with us anymore now. I am sorry that you have to leave us, Pup.” 

  
  


Her eyes widened when he called her by her monster name. “How?”

  
  


“Did you think that a charm like that was left so carelessly around my palace?” Asgore chuckled walking towards her, his hand outstretched to cup her cheek. “I saw you the day that you came through the barrier. And I watched you tip toe around the palace like a scared little mouse. But I was hesitant to confront you. Never before had a human come into the underground through what was supposed to be an exit.”

  
  


Luna was unsure of how to take this information; she could only watch him while he looked down. “You were in my palace for three days. I told the guards who saw you to ignore you so I could see what you were up to. You stayed hidden in a cabinet near the end of the hall. Slept there most of the time but when you woke you wouldn’t move from your little hole.” Asgore explained further. 

  
  


“It was unhealthy for you to stay like that so I thought I could give you some peace from whatever hellish existence you had been in. But when I scanned you to see what kind of soul you had I did not recognize it. My curiosity led me to wonder how you would react with my people. So I left the glamor charm on the floor where you could find it.” Asgore chuckled looking impressed with himself. 

  
  


“But how did you even know I had magic to wield it?” Luna spoke quickly. 

  
  


“I took a guess my dear. And it was a pretty good one if I do say so myself. I am rather glad that I did take it. You thrived for years amongst my people up until you attempted to rescue a human.” Asgore’s face frowned then. “I am sorry for what Undyne did to you. It wasn’t fair for her to solely punish you because you wanted to protect a child. My wife would have done the same had she been in your shoes.”

  
  


Luna felt her body sag at the mention of her punishment. All this time Asgore had known that she was a human. Had even aided in her being her all because she didn’t have a soul that could have helped to free the monsters. “Would you take my soul if it were one of the ones you needed?”

  
  


Asgore looked at her, his eyes looking shameful about something. “Once upon a time perhaps. But now I am at a loss of how to progress, I do not wish to take the life of another human. But I long for my people to be free of the Underground. Some of the children have been born and know nothing about the vast expanse there is to the world. My son was taken from me because it was believed that he killed a human. I longed to do unto those that had wronged me and my people.”

  
  


“What changed your mind?” She asked him placing the suitcase onto the ground.

  
  


“I suppose losing my wife had a hand in it. Then watching those children be killed did a number. But you walked around my kingdom befriending monsters who would kill you if they knew what you were. That was a big part of it too.” Asgore spoke softly. “And now you are here with pain in your soul. But it isn’t physical pain that I can tell.”

  
  


Luna’s face fell knowing that she would have to tell him. “I found out who my soulmate was today. And I only knew for a few hours before I ultimately knew that I would have to leave. I don’t want to leave but you are right. If anyone were to find out who I was their reactions would be none too friendly. And the charm is too damaged…” She paused when her phone went off. It was ringing forcing her to pull it from her pocket. Seeing that it was Sans calling her, he must have just realized that she wasn’t in the house.

  
  


“I am sorry that it has to be this way Pup.” Asgore spoke making her flinch.

  
  


“I am too. He deserves so much better than a fraud.” Luna lowered her head, shoving the phone into her pocket after silencing the ringer. “I don’t even know how I am able to cross into the barrier.”

  
  


“If I may enlighten you a bit. A long time ago before the war we had someone who was involved with a human. They loved one another dearly. And the human had a soul that was similar to yours. I want to assume that the person who had been involved with the monster was a mage. Especially since you have magical abilities. Maybe you are able to cross into the barrier because while it might be a small amount it is still there. You might have a small part of the monster inside of you. It is said that a human and a monster soul would be able to cross the barrier.” Asgore offered.

  
  


“pup!” A voice echoed through the corridors serving to startle the two of them. “please ‘m sorry. i just i was mad an’ i shouldn’ be. yur tryin’ to…”

  
  


“Sans.” She spoke in a soft whisper, her hands going up to her face.

  
  


Asgore grabbed the suitcase pushing it into her hands. “If you are part monster you will have a much longer lifespan than most humans. You need to go. Sans will go full protective mode if he sees me around you. I am well aware of his abilities and frankly I do not wish to fight The Judge of my kingdom. Please go my dear.” 

  
  


Luna could feel her tears sliding down her cheeks while she walked into the room with the barrier. The shades of white and black blended together even as Asgore had left her to return to his throne room. Her soul was throbbing heavily in her chest to the point it hurt. She didn’t want to leave. But what choice did she have? Stepping forward she started her way towards the barrier her head hung low as she watched her feet. A hand took hold of her arm, the grip was gentle but if she pulled from it then she was sure it would grip her tighter. She felt the grip pulling her backwards.

  
  


“please wait…” Sans’ voice hurt her even more. ‘i know why ya gotta leave but… i gotta know somethin’...”

  
  


She looked up to see the tears rolling down his sockets. He was in just as much pain as she was. He deserved an answer to whatever he wanted. Unsure of her voice she could only nod her head as his hands moved to her sides. Pulling her close while those lights stared down at her. “didja feel anythin’ for me?”

  
  


Her eyes went wide while she stared up at him wondering how he could ask such a question. He looked like he was on the brink of a full blown panic. Her mouth moved curving into a smile while she stepped closer. “What kind of question is that Sans? Of course, I felt something for you. In the end I knew that my time was up. Yet I wasted a lot of the magic in that charm so that I could get a date with you. I tried to be Pup for our date.”

  
  


Sans was smiling then while his hands moved up to press against her face. He looked down at her while she stared up at him. “that doesn’ answer my question princess.”

  
  


Luna couldn’t help but chuckle since she had answered him, but she would give him a more direct answer. “Sans I have liked you since the day you joked with me at the bar while we had drinks. I was ecstatic when you asked me out. And now it breaks my heart that I am going to have to leave the Underground. Because all I want is to stay with you. Maybe cook some friendship spaghetti with Papyrus. Have a burg at Grillby’s.”

  
  


“but ya can’.” Sans whimpered and she nodded her head in agreement. “stars, i don’ want ya to leave. seein’ ya go through that barrier is gonna hurt but it’s gonna hurt even more if someone attempts to hurt ya because of what ya are.”

  
  


“I’m sorry.” She whispered, lowering her head. 

  
  


“oh not yet ya aren’. best not get too attached to anyone up there princess. because when i get out of this place an’ i will get out. ‘m huntin’ ya down. when i do yur gonna be so sore from the claimin’ i do that yur gonna wish i was back in the underground.” Sans pulled her tight to him; his hands slid downwards to her thighs before pulling her upwards. Hooking her thighs over his hips making it to where she was straddling him while he stood. 

  
  


Luna squeaked when she felt something pressing against her. Leaving her to wonder how it was a skeleton had those parts. He turned, pressing her back to the wall that seperated the rest of the kingdom from the barrier. “best promise me that yur gonna be wantin’ me princess. an’ i will hold ya to that promise. else undyne is gonna have an eye full of me pinnin’ ya to this wall when she comes lookin’ for me. an’ it won’ be pg.”

  
  


Her cheeks heated at the thought of Undyne walking in while Sans took her. She wasn’t sure when or if he would come out of the Underground. But she knew that she wanted to be with him if he ever did. Wrapping her arms over his shoulders she rested the heel of her palm against his cervical vertebrae. “I promise.”

  
  


“good girl.” Sans spoke before pressing his teeth against her lips. The sparks that were instantly formed between them had her toes curling in her boots. She could feel herself getting unbearably horny from the sweet kiss. Making her hope that the barrier would break sooner rather than later. 

  
  


Just as the kiss began it ended too quickly with Sans pulling from her. She was lowered to the ground while he backed up looking her over. “i am so gonna miss ya pup.”

  
  


Luna chuckled figuring she should throw this skeleton a bone before she left. Walking towards the barrier she looked over her shoulder at him. “My name isn’t Pup, Sans.” 

  
  


Sans tilted his head to the side sort of asking her  _ well what is it then? _ “It’s Luna.” She spoke before stepping through the barrier hoping that what Asgore said was right. That she was part monster and that she would have a long life. She was going to need one if she was going to wait for Sans. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending. I have thought about doing another chapter but I'm unsure about it. Thoughts?


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit because there was a lot of revision on my end. I deleted it three times because I was not satisfied with it. I deleted like over 7k words and rewrote it four times. It's backtracked me on a lot of my stories. But here it is guys. Ya'll wanted an epilogue. And I finally finished a challenge. Thank you everyone for reading it. Thank you to the Moderators for creating this event. I look forward to doing it again next year. I might fool around with a different couple next time.

Sans sagged against the pillar while he watched the kid enter the next room. He was aware of each RESET they had done and he was growing tired of it. The last one had been a GENOCIDE run and the kid had been merciless. Sans wasn’t giving them an inch though with that run. They had taken one of the most important people in his life, Papyrus. It hurt him everytime the kid came back to basically resetting to the end of the Judgement Hall. Sans dodged with everything in him wishing he had some of his soulmates magic still in him. The boost that she had given him had him feeling energetic. 

  
  


It had been five years since he actually saw her in person. When he let her walk through the barrier with the promise that she would wait for him. Pulling out his phone he opened the messaging application installed on it. Looking at the messages that he had, he smiled seeing the images she had sent him. They really didn’t talk over the phone since Paps would always ask who he was talking to. So they resorted to sending messages. And the pictures she sent took his breath away. Images that ranged from a single selfie of herself to various areas on the surface. 

  
  


Opening the image of her dressed in baggy pajamas. A black baggy shirt that he swore he could read  _ Love you to the Moon and Back _ . Her auburn hair had been trimmed so that she had bangs while the remainder of her hair was in a messy ponytail. The glasses she wore had no cracks in them but they were the same frames. Seemed she cherished them, probably because they were all she had of the Underground. Not a day went by that Sans didn’t worry that she would find someone better than him. But each day he had been granted with messages from her.

  
  


Luna wasn’t aware of the resets since every reset brought a picture of a lake that she took. Her message popped up like clockwork showing a small cabin that had been built. There was never any caption with it but he didn’t need any. That was where she was living as far as he could tell. And that would be the first place he intended to go when he got out of the Underground. 

  
  


A call popped up making him frown slightly. It was Papyrus… Pressing the green button he put it up to his earhole. “sup bro?”

  
  


“SANS THE HUMAN NEEDS US!” Papyrus yelled through the phone making Sans look up at the door that he had watched the human exit. How could he explain that going to the kid was kind of pointless? If the kid did another reset Sans would be even further away from his mate. 

  
  


“alright paps ‘m on my way.” Sans spoke trying to sound like he was his carefree self. Ending the call Sans slid down on the wall. Looking at the phone he closed out the app and opened the image of Luna. Stroking over her face lightly with his thumb. “wish ya were here princess, maybe ya could give me a bit more hope than what i have.”

  
  


Pressing the button on the screen he shoved the phone into his pocket of his hoodie; something brushed against his knuckle. It was attached to something soft. Gripping it he pulled it from his pocket to find it was Luna’s glamour charm. He had managed to fix the damage in the center that Doggo had caused. Actually he had it fixed into a ring, he just had it around the fabric still so that he wouldn’t lose it. When he found her again she was gonna wear it on an important finger for humans. He had taken the time to research human customs for relationships. Seemed humans liked marriage but did it without a soulbond. Sans was going to have her soul bonded to him though. He wanted her to be his in every way. 

  
  


Sans was a good boy and didn’t confront the canine about what he had done to Pup but it was always in the back of his mind. Well, correction he didn’t confront Doggo didn’t mean he didn’t make Doggo go crazy. Sans took extra joy in making the canine lose his shit. To the point that Papyrus chewed him out when he found Sans atop Doggo’s station using his magic to poke him randomly with a stick when Doggo looked the other way. Sans was snickering about how badly the poor canine whimpered.

  
  


Pushing himself up from the pillar he figured he wasted enough time best to go see what the kid needed. He was starting to wonder what the point of hoping to go to the surface was. The kid’s resetting abilities was not something that he foresaw Determination having. And there were no records of the other six souls having specific abilities. Using a shortcut he arrived just at the same time as Papyrus. 

  
  


“YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE ME, BROTHER.” Papyrus huffed at Sans folding his arms over the front of his battle body.

  
  


“hey i had a  _ ton _ of work to do bro. a  _ skele-ton _ .” Sans snickered, getting Papyrus to roll his eyes.

  
  


“Brother…” Papyrus’ voice softened, getting Sans to straighten. He rarely used a lower tone. “It’s Been Five Years Since You Lost Pup. You Haven’t Been The Same Since.” 

  
  


Sans looked down at the ground hearing Pup’s name. He had to come up with something to tell everyone when they noticed Pup had gone missing. So he had come up with the idea to state that he found some dust in her home. Ressa had taken it the hardest when she found out, he didn’t know how attached she was to Pup. Sans hated he had to lie but they would look for Pup if he didn’t. Thus depleting their hope everytime they would come up empty. Sans wanted to spare them from becoming hopeless, so he told a lie.

  
  


“i’m fine, paps. just got a lot on my mind recently.” Sans offered up trying to give his signature carefree smile.

  
  


Paps didn’t look convinced but he didn’t press. His brother was the coolest for that. “should we go see what the kid needs from us?” Sans asked shuffling by his brother to head to the throne room.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


This wasn’t what he had been expecting. To be dunked on by a stupid little talking flower like this punk. Sans couldn’t read any stats on him and the six souls were inside of him. He bragged about stealing the souls Asgore had worked to get. Looking over at his brother and each one of those he considered friends he could see the pain that the vines were putting them through. Their hope was starting to deplete leaving them to think that the kid could get them out of this. Lost Souls that's what they would become. 

  
  


Sans wanted to reach into his pocket so that he could touch the little charm that would bring a bit closer to not being so hopeless. But he couldn’t move his hands to get a hold of it. He closed his sockets and found himself thrown into a void of despair. It left him in a loop where he was watching Papyrus die over and over again. Tears streamed from his sockets while he sagged. He failed.

  
  


Someone was talking but it wasn’t to him exactly. They told a bad skeleton They were asking someone to cook something for them. Sans felt himself smile at the joy that was radiating whoever they were talking to. The person was important to him he felt, a red scarf came into view making Sans remember them. Looking over the white fuzz that had clouded his sight dissipated to reveal Papyrus. “NO! WAIT!! YOU’RE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!” 

  
  


Sans looked at the kid seeing them trapped within an invisible grip. A goat monster in front of them well that was something one didn’t see everyday. Sans could read the goat’s stats and he felt his shock hit him. How could that be? Asriel Dreemurr? Looking down at the kid he gave his best signature grin. “nah, i’m rootin’ for ya kid.”

  
  


He could see the determination shimmering in the kid’s eyes. They were going to win this for all monster kind. The darkness overtook him and his brother again but he felt more hopeful even as he was sent back into it. Now he could shove his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and stroke the gem in his pocket. 

  
  


The darkness faded but Sans acted like it had been nothing more than a dream. The kid was laying on the ground. Toriel, the Lady from the Ruins, went to the kid. “Please wake up…!” She called out Sans could hear the panic in her voice as she called out to the kid.

  
  


They opened their eyes slightly, allowing Sans to see their gaze. It wasn’t the first time he had seen them but they weren’t the same eyes that he had seen when they had killed everyone. The eyes that he had seen before were a vermilion color. The kid now had a set of honey gold colored eyes with light brown rings around them. They pushed themselves up off the ground, closing their eyes again. How they navigated through the underground Sans wasn’t sure. Because they almost never opened their eyes. The only time they did an entire run through the underground was when they killed everyone. 

  
  


Everyone said their peace to the kid but they didn’t want to leave the Underground just yet. They went back in search of something. Sans looked towards the exit of the Underground wanting to leave so badly. Just take Paps and go. Papyrus wouldn’t leave without the kid so Sans just stood there waiting… patiently.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


The trek down the mountain was filled with different oohs and awes. The lush green forest that surrounded the mountain harmonized with tweeting birds, squeaking squirrels, and buzzing bugs. Sans could hear off in the distance somewhere a waterfall. He was buzzing with excitement to smell the clean air. There was no scent of moss, or mildew anywhere. Just a fresh air that grew stronger the closer one got to the trees. Looking over he could see how Papyrus kept looking at the various trees.

  
  


There was a distinct knocking sound drawing everyone’s attention to a branch. They saw a little black bird with a red head knocking its beak against the tree. “SANS THAT’S A WOODPECKER!” Papyrus jumped with excitement making Sans chuckle.

  
  


“that sure is bro.” Sans hummed watching the bird go at it until the passed by the tree it was in. 

  
  


“I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE MYSELF TO ALL THE HUMANS. THEY WILL NATURALLY WANT TO BEFRIEND THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus announced after a bit. Sans could hear Toriel and Asgore chuckling in the background. But Frisk, the kid who had freed them all was tapping their fingers together. 

  
  


“ya okay kid?” Sans asked getting Frisk to look back at him. Their eyes opening wide before looking off to the side. 

  
  


They didn’t respond while they walked. Since everyone was getting ready to come to the Surface they remained in the Underground. It would give Asgore a chance to talk to the rest of the humans. Informing them that Monster Kind was returning to the surface. They would be not seeking war but to live amongst them in peace. Sans hoped that things would run smoothly. If things did he could go looking for his mate then. 

  
  


Frisk signaled for Sans to come closer. Mistrust weighed heavily in Sans but he moved closer to the kid. Their eyes were closed again but they walked without issues. “There’s a  _ witch  _ that lives around these parts. She told stories of the Underground but no one believed her. They shunned her out telling her she was losing her marbles. She tried to warn the town folks of going up to the mountain.”

  
  


Sans’ smile waned slightly hearing that someone had tried to warn anyone. At this time the group had stopped to listen to the kid. “She was only looking out for everyone. The kids used to throw rocks at her screaming that if monsters were real they would wipe them out. She got so mad.” Frisk sounded on the edge of fear. Sans knew why too, Frisk had killed monsters in the Underground and now they might have to face the Judgement of this  _ witch. _

  
  


“this witch, is she old?” Sans asked curiously to see if his suspicions were true.

  
  


They shook their head. “No, she is young. I know her because of the kids I hang out with. I always hung out with her after school. She tends to take naps on the couch but she was so thorough when it came to watching us. I wasn’t supposed to be around her.”

  
  


“You know this woman, personally?” Toriel spoke, getting Sans to look up.

  
  


“Yes, in a manner of speaking she has been the one to take care of me when my mom is too busy with her boyfriend. So I know her pretty well, we call her Lu.” This woma was trying to protect children from getting slaughtered by Asgore. Did she know that Frisk had gone up the mountain?

  
  


“kid... if ya heard her warnin’s why did ya go up the mountain then?” It made no sense why Frisk would go if they knew what was going on.

  
  


Frisk looked down at the ground and their left hand went to the sleeve on the right. Raising it up slowly to show that there were bruises over their arm. “I just wanted to get away from my mom. I just wanted to get away from her and Danny.”

  
  


Toriel moved scooping the kid up hugging them close to her. Her large paw was stroking over their hair. The poor kid went through hell before they came to the Underground. He wanted to ask further questions but he saw a couple of kids coming up the path. Two blond boys that looked identical with one another. Pale green eyes focused on the group of monsters. One had a black sweater with a singular red stripe and the other had a red sweater with a singular black stripe. 

  
  


“Woah.” They said in unison getting Frisk to look over at them.

  
  


“Adam! Liam!” They leapt out of Toriel’s arms and ran towards the two boys.

  
  


“FRISK!” They called out dumping their bikes, running up to the kid. Just like Toriel they scooped the kid up. 

  
  


“Dude, we have been so worried about you. You’ve been gone for almost a month now.” The boy in the black shirt spoke. 

  
  


“Yeah, your folks called the cops on Lu. Stating that she was responsible for your disappearance. Luckily, Lu had gone out of town a day before.” The other boy commented. 

  
  


“What? No Lu didn’t do anything to me.” Frisk spoke surprised. “If anything she’s always warned me from going up the mountain.”

  
  


“Yeah but you know your mom doesn’t like Lu.” Black shirt chuckled, pulling back from Frisk. 

  
  


“Where’s Lu?” Frisk asked, sounding more panicked.

  
  


“She’s at home, she just got home last night.” Red shirt asked before looking behind Frisk. “Who are they? Did they hold you against your will?” 

  
  


“No. No. Remember those stories Lu used to tell about the monsters that lived under Ebott?” Frisk responded, getting both boys to nod their heads. “That’s them.”

  
  


Frisk moved their hand to each one. “That’s King Asgore. Toriel, Undyne, Alphys. Papyrus is the coolest friend I could ever ask for. And that’s his older brother Sans!” 

  
  


Sans looked up at Papyrus seeing the pure joy on his face. Sans grinned all dorky about it. “We’d bring you back to the house but your mom caught wind that Lu was back in town. The cops are at the house questioning Lu about where you went. Mom told us to go play so that we wouldn’t hear the questions.” Black shirt sighed.

  
  


Sans watched Frisk take off down the path then. Moving faster than he expected them to. The boys looked at each other and nodded their heads. Their minds seemed to work in unison while they grabbed their bikes. Turning them around to move down the hill. The one in the black shirt moved his arm out scooping up Frisk and pulling them closer to him. Slowing down enough so that they could climb on the back. Their feet pressing onto a set of handles that were attached to the rear tire. Once Frisk tapped the kid on his shoulder the two continued down the hill. 

  
  


Sans wanted to run after them. Especially since this sounded really bad. If Lu was who he thought she was then that meant she was in trouble. It took everything to contain the whimper that wanted out. Toriel beat him to the movement rushing down the hill. Papyrus went after and that was all the gumption he needed to go chasing after. The six monsters chasing after the two bikes that carried the three children. 

  
  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


This was not how she expected today to go. Why couldn’t she just stay in her little hovel binging television and snacking on gummy bears? She was tired. Tired of being accused of random shit that the people of this town tried to accuse her of. All because Luna Solarium resurfaced out of the woodworks with no explanation of where she had been for the last ten or so years. With only a brief turn up for what two to three months. She snorted at the idea of what she could say.  _ Oh, I was living amongst the monsters in the Underground that you people call Urban myths.  _ Yeah, like that would go over well. 

  
  


Melody came up with the fact that Luna had gone out of town. Mels was good to Luna, it's why Luna felt bad for the shit Mels and her boys had to go through constantly. She had known about Frisk’s trip up the mountain and understood why. She tried to warn the kids from going to the mountain. The parents referred to her as The Witch. It was much nicer to say in front of the kids of the town instead of what they actually meant. Mel’s kids paid the price being shunned by the others because their mother took in a weird woman. 

  
  


Mels was a pretty woman, her twin boys had their jackass of a father’s looks. But they got their mother’s beautiful pale green eyes. Mels was now sitting in the recliner next to Luna while Frisk’s bitch mother went off about her missing child. Why didn’t she keep a better eye on Frisk? Irene Belium was the Mayor’s daughter and made the mistake of gendering Frisk. She didn’t know the first thing about her kid though. Always dressing Frisk in those little ruffled dresses that hid the bruising Mel’s ex did to the poor kid. 

  
  


When Luna had beat the crap out of the guy it had been the first warning that she got. To stay away from Irene’s boyfriend and adopted kid. Luna never did take warnings too well. When it down to it if she so much as saw Danny look at Frisk the wrong way it made Luna want to go after him. Frisk liked to hang out with Adam and Liam. So often Frisk made it down to Luna’s little basement and made themselves comfy. Watching as Luna she tended to the little indoor herb garden or watching movies with her. Luna didn’t mind the company. The boys and Mels did the same, often bringing food to make sure she ate. 

  
  


Depression had hit hard after she came out of the mountain. The pain of losing the one who she was meant for ached at her heart. She numbed it down with the search of an artifact that was similar to her glamour charm. It was called a Revival Emerald, it was said to bring back the soul of someone who passed. It took four years and eleven months to find out where it was hidden. And a month to get her hands on it. She had just gotten back to Ebott exhausted as ever. 

  
  


Three months had gone by and then for some reason Luna found herself living a sort of Deja Vu sensation. Certain events kept happening and why she took notice of them she wasn’t sure. The third time she experienced the Deja Vu she had thrown herself into a corner rocking back and forth. She thought she was losing her mind, or a part of it. She nearly missed her ride back to Ebott because of her little episode. 

  
  


She had gotten back in before the sunrise climbing into the bed. She heard Mel tell Adam and Liam to leave her be, that she was tired. So she fell into a numb sleep burying herself under the blankets. Trying to pull from her memory the press of a skeletal arm wrapped around her waist. Keeping her pulled closed it’s owner while they slept. Only to be tossed out of the bed hours later when a magical surge threw her to the ground. Along with a loud pounding from the police at the front door. 

  
  


Which brought her to the now. With the police questioning her where Francine Belium was. “For the last time, I have been out of town in the next town over for the last three months.” Luna let out in a long sigh. “I have debit card transactions and the curator of a historical museum as an alibi. I do not know where Frisk is.”

  
  


It was a lie. Mels had told her through texts that Frisk had gone up the mountain. But it wasn’t a confession or anything that could condemn either woman. Just informing that a kid crossed through the property. Melody’s family was a rather wealthy one, they owned the land just below Mount Ebott. It’s what kept Irene out of Luna’s business.

  
  


“You're a lying whore!” Irene shrieked at Luna.

  
  


“Whore?” Luna snorted. “Who have you seen me sleeping with? Please tell me that? Because as far as my roommate here knows I haven’t even had a boyfriend since my arrival back in town.”

  
  


“Arrival five years ago she means. Luna hasn’t been here for the last month. She has been at the Museum that shows tribute to Ebott’s past involving the monster war.” Melody groaned pinching her thumb and index finger against the bridge of her nose just by the corners of her eyes. Luna hated seeing her so tired. That was something that she was guilty about. It was her job to take care of the kids while Mel slept during the day. With her being gone for the last month Mel took responsibility for her boys. 

  
  


“The hoax museum? Really?” One of the officers questioned getting Luna to look up at him.

  
  


“To me it’s not a hoax. I have been warning you folks about the dangers of trailing up them mountains. And you all mock me saying that I’m a witch. Or rather that's the polite term the parents choose to say in front of their kids.” Luna grumbled being careful not to flash her teeth. 

  
  


The thing about ten year old boys was they were good at spotting abnormalities. Like too sharp little fangs Luna had never known she had. Made sense being part monster and all. Mels had made sure to help Luna find them. So flashing them to the cops and the bitch head of the local whining club was a bad idea. Best to let them think she was a superstitious freak. 

  
  


“Look Luna has not been here since Frisk went missing. And I called Frisk’s mom telling her that I had seen Frisk crossing my property.” Mels grumbled slapping her hand against her thigh. “I got told to stay away from her kid. So I did. I gave you guys the report when you came asking for Luna when the wicked witch of the west here reported Frisk missing.” 

  
  


“Her name is Francine. You two need to clear the shit out of your ears because you keep calling my daughter that horrible name. It’s because of your miscreant boys that she went near that mountain.” Irene snapped.

  
  


“Don’t forget that those boys are your asshole boyfriend’s kids. Who has visitation rights over them. If you really need me to point that out again.” Mels practically growled; well what could be considered growling for a human. It was nothing like Doggo’s growl though it made Luna wonder if Sans growled.

  
  


Mel’s words set off Irene and now the two were going at it. Luna was too tired to stop either one of them. She wanted to go back to her basement and go to sleep. Was it so bad to just sleep the remainder of the day away. There was a nice bottle of Jack Daniels in the cabinet that was calling out to her. The door slammed open making Luna wince feeling the tidbits of a headache starting. The whimper escaping her enough for the cops to notice. They turned towards the door seeing the three kids standing in the doorway.

  
  


Golden eyes pinned Luna on the couch before they came running fully at her. They hopped on the table knocking over the bowl of fruit to be tossed on their mother. Before they snuggled into Luna’s front. Luna looked down, locking her arms around the kid out of instinct to prevent them from bouncing off. She barely caught the soft whispers of apologies from them making Luna wonder why they were doing that. 

  
  


“Hey.” Luna called out softly liking the new life sized teddy bear that was in her arms. “Hey….shhh… what’s wrong?” They were crying into her shirt but she was unable to hear the words that escaped them. It sounded like they said they didn’t mean to hurt them. 

  
  


Luna was confused even as she looked up at the officers who were just as surprised about the kid’s sudden appearance. “Well here’s your missing kid.” Luna hummed wanting to go back to sleep now. She wanted to crawl into her bed even as Adam and Liam walked into the room. Adam wearing a red sweater with a black stripe and Liam in the black sweater with the red stripe. They were focused on Luna with satisfied smiles.

  
  


She loved these little brats. They had been told to go outside while the cops were here. Seemed they went to look for Frisk. Instantly Luna looked over the kid making sure they were okay. There were no scratches or bruises other than the ones that were covered up by that thick sweater they wore. Probably mostly healed by now if they consumed monster food while in the Underground. Luna’s sensitive nose picked up on the greasy scent of Grillby’s. The fresh pine of Snowdin, the tang of tomato sauce from the Skele brothers’ home, something warm and comforting. It all cemented in Luna that this kid was out of the Underground. 

  
  


But at what cost? Whose life would have been sacrificed for them to make it through the barrier? Her soul mourned the loss of the good king who spared her three years ago. Irene moved quickly, grabbing Frisk and ripping them from Luna’s arms. She felt the sting of disappointment when she did that. “Keep away from my daughter, you freak!” Irene shot at her making Luna stare at the woman with a half lidded unimpressed gaze.

  
  


“what did ya just call her?” A voice called from the door making Luna’s heart leap with joy.

  
  


All eyes were on the doorway with six monsters who were now standing behind the twins. The short chubby skeleton dressed in a blue hoodie, basketball shorts, a white shirt, and cotton candy pink house slippers taking the front. Looking pissed off while those vibrant white lights in his sockets were focused on Irene. 

  
  


“Give me my child.” A warm comforting voice called from the goat woman dressed in a purple gown standing off to the side of Sans. The Delta Rune adorning their chest. 

  
  


“LET GO OF MY BEST FRIEND!” Papyrus announced from Sans’ other side as Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore brought up the rear. 

  
  


All six of them were hyper focused on Irene with a protectiveness over the small child. That made Luna smile thinking they were looking out for the kid in the Underground. “Welp. You have your kid, and looks like you two.” Luna got up moving to the front of the officers who had now drawn their guns aiming them at the monsters. “Please holster your weapons in front of the children.”

  
  


Mels took up the other side in front of the other cop but Irene seemed to bring out all that was ugly about Humans. “What are these things?” 

  
  


Luna turned her head to look over at Irene with a big grin on her face. “I would be those fabled monsters your family likes to spout don’t exist.” 

  
  


It did the one thing that Luna hoped would happen. Irene placed Frisk on the ground and crossed the room in three full steps. She had always known how Irene would react when her family was accused of lying. Luna shoved her hands into the pockets, her body going lax. It was a hard posture to keep, years of survival in the Underground and on the surface wanting to defend itself. Irene drew her hand back for a second Luna tensed right before it connected with Luna’s face sending her back into the couch. The overwhelming exhaustion mixed with the pain that came with the force knocked her out.  _ Ah, sweet sleep take me into your embrace _ .

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Sans watched as the angry woman who dared to call his mate a  _ freak _ punched her in the face. Luna’s body fell back landing back on the couch that she had been poised on when they had entered. He wanted to throw the woman against the wall to make her understand that he was a force to be reckoned with. Did she not know who she just punched? Looking down at his mate he saw her eyes were closed and her body barely moved. 

  
  


His magic forced him to run a quick CHECK over her for fear that she might dust on him. He was not about to lose her, not after the five years of waiting to see her again. If she did Frisk owed him, they would give him one little RESET before this happened. The place was locked in his memory he could stop this woman from touching his mate. Sans felt comfort over seeing that she was full up on Hope was even about three points over. 

  
  


The two human males that were dressed in similar outfits tackled Luna’s attacker to the ground. Putting her in silver bracelets that were chained together. Sans knew what those were and he couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the woman wearing them. One of them moved over pulling a small flashlight from his belt. Sans choked on the growl that threatened to come up when the man touched Luna. Moving her eyes open to check on her. 

  
  


“Is she okay?” A blond woman stepped up as the two boys that led them here approached her. 

  
  


“Yeah, she just took a hard enough blow to knock her out.” The officer sighed, adjusting Luna so that she was on her side. Sans could feel his body trembling, they were  **touching her** . Why did they keep  **touching her** ?  **_s t o p t o u c h i n g h e r_ ** _! _ “Surprised it landed her that bad.”

  
  


“Luna barely just got home before you two started banging on the door. She really has been out of town for a few months. Looking for something called the Revival Emerald. Guess she found it because she came home.” The blond pressed her hands to the back of the two boys stroking them lightly. “The both of you better leave my new guests alone. They are on my property therefore they are mine to deal with.”

  
  


“We really can’t do that ma’am. It sounds like they were the ones to know where Francine Belium was for the last three months.” The one guy who was hoisting the woman up to her feet. “We need to question them.”

  
  


“Oh now you want to question something about Francine’s condition. Lu’s been telling you about the bruises that Danny has been placing on the kid for months. Their name is Frisk to me, my boys, and Lu. I know what Danny is capable of because he did the same thing to my boys. You just chose to believe Ms Precious over here over the woman whose grandfather passed away seven years ago.” The blond huffed. 

  
  


“We will be looking into Mister Stevens as soon as we are finished quest-” The officer started but the blond stopped him. 

  
  


“NO! You will not be questioning them without a warrant! They are guests on my property.” The woman continued to fight and the officer might have seen fit to handcuff her too. If Asgore hadn’t stepped up.

  
  


“It’s quite alright I think we can serve to help ease their minds. We will answer any questions that they might ask. You have your boys to look after. But…” Sans looked over to see Asgore looking at the woman full on. “Did you say that your friend found a Revival Emerald?”

  
  


“Y-yeah. She’s been looking for it since she caught wind of it shortly after moving in. Checked out all the books from the library that were based on the monster war when she moved in. There were like seven different gems that… um… I know about the Glamour Stone and the Revival Emerald. But the others I tended to block it out. She gets all nerdy about the stuff and those stars.” The woman commented.

  
  


“Yeah, Lu keeps a telescope in the basement. She likes to break it out from time to time and draw the various constellations. Charting them during the times of year that they come out for this friend she’s always bringing up.” The boy in the black sweater grinned. 

  
  


“Yeah, she said he would love to see the stars when he came to visit.” The other boy in the red shirt had a matching grin.

  
  


Sans could feel his cheekbones threatening to heat up at the fact his mate brought him up. She had been thinking about him like he had been thinking about her. Now he no doubt would have to go through questioning about the Kid just so he could get the time he needed to claim his mate.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


They questioned them for eight hours straight. The questions sometimes seem to come at them in different patterns. Like the officers were seeking to catch them off guard. Melody, the blond woman who was mother to Liam and Adam had taken Luna into a door. Papyrus had moved to quickly offer his help, his cheekbones a vibrant shade of orange. Melody turned him down telling him that he really should relax. She clearly didn’t know his cool bro too well. 

  
  


His poor mate barely made it in the doorway without a stumble. Adam the boy in the red sweater grabbed a bag and filled it with a bag of ice. Melody came back upstairs groaning. Sans picked up on her telling the boys to leave Lu be. That she was likely going to have a splitting migraine for a while. How hard had the woman hit his mate? 

  
  


When the officers got all their answers or were too tired to keep up the routine they said they would be back. They took Frisk and the woman who claimed to be their mother with them. Stating that Frisk needed to go with Irene. Sans could see that Toriel looked deflated about that information. Something told him though that the kid would be back.

  
  


Melody was nice enough to cook everyone dinner. Sans could see the exhaustion that was written on her face. The two boys were trying to aid their mother but it was late they should have been in bed. Lucky Toriel picked up on the young mother’s weariness shooing her off so that she could sit. Melody took that opportunity to bring food down to Luna making sure that she was taken care of. 

  
  


Sans knew that he could easily sneak down there but he didn’t want to overwhelm Luna. The two women that shared this house also shared a common enemy, sleep deprivation. His mate needed to get some rest, plus there was another issue that Sans needed to look into. Luna was a human, and he wasn’t even sure how humans claimed one another. Research, he needed to do his research. The scientist inside of him was roaring to life at the prospect of looking up how to claim his mate. 

  
  


Melody made them all comfortable to the best she could pulling out an inflatable mattress for Toriel. The couch was an unfoldable bed that was able to be shared between Alphys and Undyne. Papyrus made himself comfortable in a pair of sleeping bags that had been unzipped and opened. Asgore had gone back to the ruins so that he could prepare the other monsters to come from the Underground. Sans found himself unable to sleep even though Melody had offered him a nice comfortable recliner. She had gone to bed after tucking the twins into bed. 

  
  


Sans looked over at the computer that Melody had pointed out for his use. It was tempting but he wanted to talk to the human in the basement. She hadn’t come back up. Walking over to the door he felt nervousness itching through him. All he needed to do was open the door. So he did, upon opening he was greeted by voices speaking in hushed tones. What? Who was down there?

  
  


Moving stealthily down the stairs he was thankful there was a landing. Looking down he could see his mate’s dwellings. Tucked in the corner he could make out a sort of garden set up. Similar light like she had down in the Underground but newer. There was more furniture in comparison but he wasn’t pleased with the fact that she was currently situated on something that looked like a giant bag. Her eyes were closed as she talked to the monster he thought had gone back to the Underground. Silencing his thoughts he focused on what was being said. 

  
  


“I wondered what happened to you after you left the Underground. You could have cost monsters their freedom if Frisk hadn’t come there.” Asgore was angry with her but… Sans didn’t know the goat king knew Luna.

  
  


“And you knew where I stood when it came to hurting children.” Luna snapped her eyes opening just the briefest of slits to look at Asgore. “You're free now. Why are you trying to guilt me for letting Monsters be in the Underground for a few extra years. I meant no ill will Asgore, I lack the means of checking a soul like most. But I would have kept an eye out for someone.”

  
  


Asgore grumbled and Sans put up his defences worried that Asgore might attack her. “I just… I am glad that you did that. I am not sure I could have handled hurting another child for their soul. Frisk showed us all a better way, but my wife won’t forgive me and I fear the scrutiny that I might face when I go back into the Underground.”

  
  


They fell into a silence making that itch of nervousness come over Sans again. “Scrutiny for what?” Luna’s voice spoke between a yawn. 

  
  


“For years, I talked about a war amongst humans. And now that isn’t what I want. What desire anymore. All I want is to be able to live a peaceful life. Today yes there were many many questions and I am sure there will be just as many more. But I want to see a future where Monsters and Humans live in peace. Is that even possible?” Asgore sounded so dejected.

  
  


“It is quite possible. But it will take time, just like it took you time to collect those souls. There will be things that need to be done, and there will be issues with things but I can help where I can. I know enough about human reactions to help you. But I am not seeking a spotlight Asgore. I want to stay hidden and keep my privacy.” Luna commented making Sans wonder why she didn’t want to be out. “Speaking of those souls, I would advise being rid of those bodies. Don’t give the humans anymore reason to fear you. They do not know the lore like I do. We can just say that the mages’ magic finally dissipated.”

  
  


“I suppose that is as good a reason as any. I do not like the whole cloak and dagger but I made you do that for so many years in the Underground. I allowed you to suffer at my own Captain’s hand because you were trying to protect the children. Now you are trying to protect monsters. I am not really sure how to understand you young hybrid.” Asgore chuckled getting to his height. “I best return to the Underground. I get the feeling that a certain skeleton has been itching to come see you. And he might not take too kindly to me being here.”

  
  


Asgore wasn’t wrong about Sans taking too kindly to being in Luna’s area. What in stars' names did he mean by young hybrid? “Did you really find the Revival Emerald?” Sans wanted to whine at the persistent goat’s questions. 

  
  


“I did.” Sans watched as Luna climbed off her little bag. Struggling to get out of it at first, she wasn’t very graceful as she spilled out onto the floor. Asgore seemed to find it amusing before helping her up. Sans figured that maybe tonight he should leave her to her rest. They were on the surface now so he had a lot of time to get to know the real her.

  
  


Luna got to her feet crossing the room so to pluck a box from somewhere. It happened to be right below where Sans was hidden. Those mismatched eyes honed on him instantly. He worried that she might call him out, this was a private conversation between her and the King of Monsters. She graced him with a smile before turning to face Asgore. Who definitely noticed that Sans was there. Yeah, best to shortcut out of here. He didn’t waste any time going back upstairs. That research he should be doing calling to him. 

  
  


But before he could reach his computer he thought of something. Asgore knew about Luna, had known who she was. Had known what she was and yet he didn’t attempt to take her soul. Sans frowned thinking that he could have kept her in the Underground. She didn’t need to leave Asgore, he was slightly irritated that she had known too. His anger faded as he thought of a way to punish her when he got the chance.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


With everyone asleep Sans found himself unable to do his favorite pastime. He was just resting in the recliner looking up at the ceiling. It was a comfortable recliner he admitted. Sliding his hand down into the cushion finding something buried along the side. Sitting up straight he shoved his hand further finding the rough edge of something. Getting a good grip of it he pulled up noticing that it was a little book. 

  
  


Sans knew that he shouldn’t look in the book but it had the same crescent moon design that he had seen in Luna’s cabin back in the Underground. Running a singular phalange over it the symbol he smiled. Opening the book he found a drawing of Liam and Adam. They had big smiles on their faces. Turning the page he found an image of Melody sleeping in a chair. Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at it. The lines detailed every strand of her hair. 

  
  


Turning the page he froze at the sight of his brother standing proudly in front of their home. He looked to be monologuing. The next page was all the dogs sitting at their table in Grillby’s big grins on their faces. Another of Grillby wiping down a glass, his eyes peeking over those rectangular glasses. Sans felt himself sink down, she had missed them all. He turned the page finding an image of him sitting at Grillby’s with a ketchup bottle pressed against his teeth. She had thought about him. When he turned the page he found a few more sketches of his face with various expressions. There were a few small sketches of a skeletal torso. What was she trying to draw? 

  
  


Another turn of the page he saw  _ To Sans _ written in the corner of the page in elegant scripting. He stilled at the sight of a skeleton leaning against a wall tugging a large turtleneck sweater over their femurs. The body had a feminine figure while he trailed up the rest of them. Their face held an expression of shyness with some colorful hair that seemed to frame their skull. He had never seen a skeleton with hair but the light purple hair was the first color he had seen in any of the pictures. It was a nice touch in comparison to the greyscale that the picture had. 

  
  


Sans couldn’t fight the groan upon seeing the image recalling the last request he had asked her to do with the glamour charm. He had wanted to see her as a skeleton. This sketch had been made for him and damn he wanted to see this in person. And it was done purely from her imagination and Sans was loving it. The thought of seeing her like this was doing all sorts of things to him.

  
  


Sans wanted to go straight down to the basement and see his mate. He wanted to be snuggled under a blanket with her before he had found this image. He still wanted that but now he wanted a bit more. He had never considered doing things with a human before. Sans doubted that Doggo would share information about his coupling with Pup. The thought of Doggo being with Pup in that way had Sans grinding his teeth together. No point in getting jealous about the past though. 

  
  


Climbing from the recliner he walked over to the computer that Melody had pointed out to him earlier. He had meant to look up more details about how humans claimed one another. Sans wanted this to be done right with Luna, he waited five years it was gonna be done right. 

  
  


The chair made a small cricking sound when he sat in it making him glance over at everyone. Toriel had shifted to her other side pressing her face into the pillow. Papyrus was in the same position as when he went to bed. Undyne and Alphys were snuggled in one another’s arms. Sans smiled hoping that he could do that with Luna. Maybe he could since she was so tired he doubted that she would notice him coming into her room and climbing into bed with her. 

  
  


Maybe once he had done his research. The computer monitor flashed on when he shifted the mouse slightly. Displaying an image of Melody, Adam, Liam, and Luna. They were dressed up in costumes. Adam and Liam were dressed up as a duck and a mouse. The duck had some sort of nautical attire on it while the mouse had a set of red shorts. Melody looked to be dressed like a cow. And Luna… was dressed like him. Down to the large hoodie and the pink slippers. Her face was done up like a skull too. His soul was thumping harder in his chest demanding he go to her. 

  
  


What was wrong with a little trial and error? He was going to her. That image of her dressed like him threw out all his etiquette behavior. Shutting down the computer he got to his feet and walked to the basement. She would probably sense his magic if he shortcut down there. And this gave him a chance to sooth the pounding that his soul was practically doing against his ribcage in response to wanting her. 

  
  


He tried to be as quiet as possible as he approached the door. Just as he reached for it he heard someone clearing their throat. Sans turned enough to see Melody was standing there in a tank top and shorts. There looked to be knife marks up her right leg. They looked similar to the ones that Luna had when she was in the Underground. “Not that it’s any of my business but, what are you doing?” She asked, keeping her voice low.

  
  


Sans stared at her in the dark noting that her hair was a mess. Looking as if she didn’t get any sleep. “i’m gonna go into the basement.”

  
  


“I am aware but why?” She folded her arms over her chest making him notice that her tank top had a bowl of spaghetti on it. 

  
  


“i can’ explain but i know luna.” Sans wasn’t going to hide this any longer. He hid it for all those years in the Underground he needed to let someone know that she was his. He was going to make sure that she was his forever too. 

  
  


Looking up she sighed softly. “I guess you're the reason she hasn’t been on a date in the last five years.”

  
  


It took him a minute to catch up to what she had meant by that. His eye lights swelling to the size of golfballs in his sockets when he figured out what she had meant. “i uh…”

  
  


“Kind of shitty to make her promise that.” Melody shot out before he could get a word out. It was shitty of him to make her promise to wait for him. But if he hadn’t she might not be available for him. “But… I guess I should feel thankful, without her looking to date someone she actually was a big help around the house. Raising two boys isn’t easy. When she came along things became a lot easier.”

  
  


“i didn’ think she would take the promise so seriously.” Sans defended himself.

  
  


“Well she did. And I watch my best friend grow depressed each year from lack of the barrier breaking. But the boys definitely made her forget about her depression.” Sans sensed that there was a reason she was telling him this. She wasn’t being mean, she was just looking out for her friend.

  
  


“how do ya know her?” Sans asked curious if Luna just showed up on her doorstep.

  
  


“Umm…” She looked into the other room seeming to worry about the others.

  
  


“is it bad?” Sans asked. She nodded her head slowly in response. Sans sighed angling his head towards the front door. 

  
  


The two of them walked out the door thus Melody proceeded to explain how she met Luna. How Luna had been a victim of Melody’s grandfather who sought to molest children. And Luna had effectively taken the life of Melody’s grandfather. Sans did the math and this was back when she should have been in Undyne’s custody. He felt some pride that she had gotten out of it but he wondered if Undyne ever went to check on her. 

  
  


“i don’ see a wron’ in what she did. she got rid of someone who did some real harm. it gave ya both a bond over it.” Sans stated looking down at the scarring on her leg. “did yur grandfather do that to ya?”

  
  


Melody nodded her head slowly stroking her fingers up the mark. “He shot Luna in the leg apparently. She had been the only one to escape him. He thought that he killed her when he couldn’t find her but I was sure surprised when she showed up again later on.” Melody smiled warmly.

  
  


He was too. “i get the feelin’ yur worried about me bein’ here.” 

  
  


“I just don’t want to see her hurt by the person she has been waiting for all this time. I don’t think you would do that seeing as you were trying to sneak down to her room before I caught you but…” Melody sight flipping her blond hair from her face.

  
  


“yur a good friend for her. an’ i appreciate ya lookin’ after her. frisk said the townsfolk were rather cruel to her.” Sans sighed watching Melody shift on the bench she had made herself comfortable. He could make out a much larger house in the distance hidden in the trees, but the view of the lake that was near the property made him smile. It had a little beach bank that had a boat on it. 

  
  


“Luna’s a good person. I have no idea where she came from but I feel she was a godsend for a lot of us.” Melody smiled a small yawn escaping her shortly after.

  
  


“ya better get some rest. those boys look like they run you ragged.” Sans smiled, getting Melody to look at him. He was appreciative of her informing him about Luna’s past. He was more aware now that his Princess was not all prim and proper. That was okay, he could handle her making sure that her crown never fell.

  
  


“Yeah, I should. I am glad she’s home. It makes me sleep easier knowing she is safe. I have a feeling I will be getting a lot better sleep now that you're here too.” She hummed before getting up from the little bench walking towards the door. “Night Sans.”

  
  


“night melody.” He smiled looking out at the grassy fields though he was mentally tracking Melody as she walked in the house. When he felt she was far away he felt his magic flare to life before getting up from his seat falling into the void. Landing at the base of the stairs of the basement. 

  
  


The room was dark but years of living in the Underground allowed him to see. Looking over he found a switch but he didn’t want to wake her up just yet. Walking towards the beanbag he stared at the woman he was nestled in the center of it. She was curled into a ball with a blanket lightly tossed over her. Sans smiled watching the way she snuggled tightly into the pillow. Would she wake if he climbed in there with her? Maybe it would be better if he woke her before climbing in. 

  
  


“princess?” He called out to her. She didn’t stir so he was a bit hopeful that he could wiggle at least behind her. 

  
  


Getting onto the beanbag was easy, but navigating across it was less than easy. Especially when he felt himself sinking into it. He felt panic when he nearly toppled over her. It made him shortcut across the room frowning. That was not going to be easy for him to climb into. It looked like the perfect little comfy spot but it was secretly a sinking death trap.

  
  


“Sans?” He heard a soft coo making him focus on the sleeping woman who was now sitting up in the bean bag. The blanket falling from her shoulders while she looked at him with half opened eyes.

  
  


“how’d ya know it was me?” Sans asked even though he already knew how she did. Walking over towards the bean bag moving his hand so that her face. Smiling when she tilted her head so that her cheek was resting in his palm.

  
  


“I can sense your magic when you’re around me. I admit it's been awhile since I have felt and I am sure happy to feel it again.” She got to her feet walking over towards him. Her hands grabbing the edge of the blanket draping it over her shoulders. 

  
  


What was he supposed to do? Or say even? He had five years of planning for this moment and it all went out the window when she got up. This was the woman who had been the main star of his dreams. Luna was walking towards him and when she got close enough for him to reach he wrapped his arms around her pulling her the remainder of the way. To the point she had to tilt her head upwards to look at him. 

  
  


His eye lights shifted to little hearts while he leaned down to kiss her. It was almost like no time had passed between. Now that he could feel her small body against his he hoped that this wasn’t another dream. Pulling from the kiss he started to shake despair filling him that he might open his sockets and be back in the Underground. This would not be permanent, the kid still could do a RESET and take this away from him. It made him embrace the small human and pull her tighter into him.

  
  


“Sans?” His name was being called, the voice calling it sounding sweeter than he could imagine. He dropped to his knees loosening his grip so that he wouldn’t take her down with him. His arms tightening around her hips. The sound of his bones rattling was all he heard before he felt small hands caressing his skull. Lulling him into a sense that he was safe. “Sans?”   
  


“C’mon I am surprised that you’re not sleeping.” She hummed at him as her hands slid down from his skull onto his shoulders. He looked up to see she was looking down at him. A patient smile in place while she touched him. Reminding him that she was right here. “Wanna get in bed?”

  
  


He shot a glare at the beanbag. It was a death trap. “not in that thin’ it’s a danger. how come ya never have an actual bed?”

  
  


“Because all the empty space reminds me of how lonely I am.” She hummed moving one hand to stroke the back of her fingers over his cheek. “Guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore now that you're here.”

  
  


Sans hummed burying his face back into her stomach inhaling deeply loving the scent that she carried now. It was something along the lines of fresh linen and lavender. He couldn’t stop his hands moving down to cup her ass admiring the softness that it offered. Followed with the squeak she gave made him chuckle. “yur damn right. i’ve waited too lon’ to have ya in my arms again. so ya don’ have a bed?”

  
  


“I think I have an alternative, let me just gather a few blankets and pillows. Since it’s your first night from the Underground how about we rest under the stars?” She offered moving back so she could break out of his grip but he didn’t want to let her go. He was scared if he didn’t keep contact with her she might disappear. His soul couldn’t handle that. “Sans I can’t take us to the field unless…”

  
  


Sans sent out his magic to gather the blankets and pillows that she wanted. “i let you go once an’ i missed ya like hell, princess. ‘m not lettin’ ya go again. can ya still shortcut?” He asked rubbing his face into her stomach.

  
  


“Sans we’ve been over this I had-” She started.

  
  


“no ya didn’ asgore could have allowed ya to stay. me an’ paps would have kept ya safe. ya would have been able to be with me. i saw asgore down here earlier an’ the way he talked to ya was like he knew about ya bein’ in the underground.” Sans got to his feet keeping his hands over her body dropping the blankets and pillows around them. Looking down into her mismatched eyes he could see that he was right. “ya knew that too.”

  
  


She looked away from him making him take ahold of her chin. “don’ look away from me. i had a feelin’ ya knew. an’ if ya hadn’ come here then mels wouldn’ have had a friend. i was a bit upset about ya knowin’ an’ i do have a fittin’ punishment for later. though who knows ya might like it.”

  
  


He could see the color filling her cheeks. That made him smile but he was tired. “alright i’ll let ya go so ya can gather the pillows an’ blankets. we can go where ya want but after that ‘m not gonna let ya go. i need some serious cuddles.”

  
  


She chuckled as he let go sending her to go pick up the blankets while he grabbed the pillows. Her hand found his hoodie before leading him up a set of stairs he hadn’t seen before. She pushed open a hatch that apparently led outside. So that’s how Asgore got into the basement.    
  
  
Sans followed after her to a small field there were a mix of flowers around except for a single spot. It seemed like the grass was pushed down like someone was out here often. Looking to the side he could see the trail off the mountain that he and the others came from. “do ya come here often?”

  
  


“Yeah, I tend to sleep out here often. I was hoping that when the barrier broke. This way I would be able to greet you guys.” She unfolded a blanket and rested it on the ground making sure that it was smoothed out. She signaled Sans to come over. “Just pick a spot to rest the pillows.”

  
  


Sans set the pillows along an edge of the blanket he picked up on the sound of running water that wasn’t far off. Luna climbed onto the blanket moving to a sitting position before stretching out. Her head resting on one of the pillows. Wait, she wanted to sleep outside? He could feel the slight chill to the air. It wasn’t as cold as Snowdin but still everything he read up on humans stated they could get sick easily. “princess, isn’ it a bit cold out here?”

  
  


“It gets cold in the winter time. There’s a bit of a chill that flows down from the mountain. I bring out about three blankets to use to cover up. I like a lot of warmth.” She chuckled getting Sans to move up closer to her snuggling along her backside. She turned to face him snuggling into his front making him wrap his arms around her. “You’re so warm.”

  
  


Well if she liked warmth he had a lot to give her. Using blue magic he covered over their bodies so that she wouldn’t get too cold. Looking up at the corner of his socket he gasped at the sight of the starry sky that was before him. White eye lights swelling up in his sockets while he stared up. “this is…”

  
  


“I remember seeing you in Waterfall with the telescope. I thought that you might like to see real stars for a change. I keep track of all the constellations and the times of year that they come out at.” She curled against him and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist pulling her until she was on top of him. “How is a skeleton so comfortable?” He heard her ask.

  
  


“‘m not an ordinary skeleton, remember. ‘m a magical skeleton.” He chuckled, stroking his phalanges through her hair. It felt so good to hold her again.

  
  


“That’s right.” She snickered finding the edge of one of his ribs making him inhale deeply. “I’m glad you’re in my life again. I’ve missed you too.”

  
  


His mind had strayed to the ring that he had in his pocket. There was so much still that he had to think about when it came to his mate. Looking down he could see her lips were parted revealing tiny little fangs along the top row of her teeth. His sockets widened slightly at the sight of them. It clicked in his mind what that meant. One could only pass through the barrier with a monster and a human soul. They always assumed that a monster would have to be sacrificed to go through the barrier. They never mentioned that one would be born of both worlds. And his mate was living proof that monster and human mating was possible. They both fell asleep under the stars locked in each other's embrace. And for a moment, Sans forgot all about resets, the genocide run, and the underground. For that moment, his soul was at peace. But it was only for a moment.

  
  
  



End file.
